Second Chance
by Kit-Katt-KutieeXD
Summary: About Inuyasha and Kagome and other little couples...full summary inside. Inu/Kag, San/Mir, Sess/OC, Rin/Kohaku, Shippo/OC, Kou/Aya, Kirara/OC. COMPLETE!
1. Hurting Kagome

* * *

Heyy guys. Ok this is my first fanfic. i really need you guys to review because i need to know whether if im doing a good job or not. Ok...so this story is about Inuyasha (duh) and his gang...plus al lthe evil pplz...and the frenimies. Theres lemon and fluff...but i suck at both...and apparentally i suck at summeries too...

Inuyasha goes after Kikyou again and leaves Kagome unprotected. Little did he know that this was Naraku's trap for Naraku to get Kagome. And use her against Inuyasha and get the shards. Kikyou agreed to this trap because she wanted Inuyasha. Now Inuyasha must try and save Kagome before Naraku fully brainwashes her and all is lost.

' ' are the characters thoughts ok? people here do lots of thinking :P

so go on. read and enjoy. plus please review!

**

* * *

****Second Chance**

**Chapter 1**

**"Dammit!" a male's voice cried out as a red blur ran through the forest.**

**_'Ha ha. You're late…again. Man, you're so cursed in love.'_ A voice inside his head taunt.**

**_'Shut up! I swear, if Naraku even touches her, I'll blast him with the Tesseiga!'_ Inuyasha growled angrily. **

**'_What about Kagome?'_ his youkai voice asked.**

**Inuyasha stopped abruptly. He was so worried about Kikyou, he forgot Kagome. **

_**Whatever! She said it was alright, **_**he thought.**

**As Inuyasha ran through the forest at his demon speed, he recalled his 'conversation' with Kagome.**

**Flashback**

**Inuyasha sat around the campfire, watching Kagome look through her yellow bulgy bag. Sango was washing her boomerang and Miroku sat meditating. The only sound in the forest was the wind blowing through leaves and Shippo's soft breathing as he slept.**

**"I finally found some." Kagome called out. She took a cup of ramen out of her bag.**

**Inuyasha's eyes lit up. "A midnight snack eh, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked his eyes still closed. Inuyasha growled and said to Kagome, "Get the water ready, wench." Kagome looked up at him from getting the water, her eyes a burning red. "My name is not wench! It's Kagome! Ka-go-me! Learn it." She continued making his ramen.**

**Suddenly, Inuyasha's ears perked up. "What's wrong?" Sango asked, looking at him. "It's…its Kikyou. She's…she's in trouble…" Inuyasha stammered. Sango looked at Kagome, seeing hurt in her friend's eyes.**

**Inuyasha got up, cautiously. He looked to the forest and then at Kagome, who was pouring water into the cup. **

**"Go, Inuyasha. She needs you." Kagome said quietly. Sango could see that Kagome was wishing he would not. "Forgive me, Kagome." He said, before jumping into the forest. "Your…your ramen…" she whispered, holding up the cup, her eyes following his red haori. **

**"Inuyasha's so clueless." Sango said to Kirara. She meowed in agreement.**

**End of Flashback**

**Inuyasha shook his head and sniffed the air. **_**I'm closer to her, I can smell it.**_** He thought.**

**He ran on, getting closer to the edge of the woods. When he stopped at the spot that the scent was most strong, he saw a young lady in miko clothes.**

_**Kikyou,**_** he thought.**

**

* * *

**

Kagome

**She watched as Inuyasha left. Muttering, she put the ramen on a log and took out two sleeping bags. "Here, let me help." Sango said, rushing over to carry one.**

**"Hm…that's disturbing. I felt an uneasy aura just now. It seems we have company." Miroku informed them, opening his eyes. "It seems as if the creature…has hid their scent…and they're very good at it too. But…there's also demons…following this…this creature."**

**Kagome closed her eyes. Yes, she felt it too. IT felt…felt like… "Naraku." She said, coldly.**

**"My, my. You're pretty good, miko." A cold voice commented. Kagome reached for her bow and arrows. Sango picked up her boomerang as Miroku got his staff. "Why, are you telling me you are going to try to beat me? Oh, but where's the inu hanyou?" **

**"Naraku, show yourself!" Kagome demanded. "If you want miko."**

**Suddenly, a thousand demons flew out of the forest, surrounding them. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango cried out, throwing her weapon. Kagome began shooting arrows. A demon bit Sango on the neck and she fell incautious. "Sango!" Miroku cried out and began running to her but a demon hit him in the front, throwing him against a tree. "Sango! Miroku!" Kagome cried.**

**"Naraku! Show yourself now! What do you want?" Kagome shouted. **

**Naraku stepped out of the shadows.**

ok so thats the first chapter of Second Chance. Ill try to get chapter 2 on but i dont understand any of this so it mite take a while sorry! please review!


	2. Kidnapping

**Chapter 2**

* * *

heyy. ok this is the second chapter of Second Chance. Please review and tell me if there's anything to change or fix...or if you have any ideas. Question: do i have to do those disclaimers i always see? ok... then...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for some that I made up which of course, I do own. And yes, I also own the story line but everyone has creative minds.

ok...enjoy! and please review!

**"Kikyou...Kikyou!" Inuyasha called out. He ran to her and realized that she was about to jump off the cliff. Surprised, he stared at her glow in the moonlight. Then he snapped back to reality.**

**"Wench! /what do you think you're doing?" he shouted at her, grabbing her away from the cliff. "Inu...Inuyasha!" she ran into his arms.**

_**'What?'**_** His mind raced.**

**"I'm...I'm sorry! I can't go on living like this without knowing that you're still here for me...that you remember your promise. Promise me...that we'll always stay together forever?" she looked up at him.**

**"I..." he stopped. **_**'Am i really ready for this?'**_** he thought.**

_**'Inuyasha, brother. Do not forget about Kagome. Who do you pick? Kikyou or Kagome? Look, I'll make this easier. Who would you rather see in bed**_**?" His youkai asked, confusing him. **

**"Kikyou. Our love was the past. You shot an arrow at me. Are you saying that you still love me?" Inuyasha asked, sounding more like Sesshomaru, his youai half-brother.**

**Kikyou looked shocked. "Inuyasha...I died because of you. When I died, my heart still longed for you, I still loved you. How can you think I don't?" Tears came to her eyes.**

_**'Damn, I hate seeing a crying woman.'**_** Inuyasha thought.**

**'**_**Can't resist her huh?' **_**his youkai asked him.**

_**'Dammit, no! I'm over Kikyou, once and for all. I mean, I love her and such but not like that anymore. Now I'm in love with Kagome.'**_** he thought. He gasped when that thought came.**

**"What is it?" Kikyou asked, looking up to him with her tear-streaked face.**

**"Kikyou, I love you..." he paused, not wanting to hurt her. A smile began to crept up her face.**

**"Inuyasha, I..." she began.**

**"But...I dont love you in that way." he interupted. **

**Her face came crashing and her heart shattered. Suddenly, she glared at him. "It's because you love my incarnation Kagome, right?" Her heart beated, hoping what she believed wasn't true. Her mind screamed out how much she really loved Inuyasha, how much she wanted him to be hers. Naraku promised didn't he? He promised that Inuyasha would be hers. **

**He stood quiet for a moment. "Yes." he finally admitted. Kikyou felt like she had just been slapped. "And I'm going to tell her too. I'm going to say, 'Kagome, I love you' and I'll pull her into my arms. We're going to have a moment you and me never had. And...I'm going to feel complete."**

_**'Woah, deep much, Man?'**_** his youkai said, impressed.**

**Kikyou's eyes went cold. She pushed him away and walked to the edge of the cliff. "We never had it, huh? And when you're with me you don't feel complete? I get it...but you are still mine. Forever." she smirked evilly and jumped. **_**'Kagome! You will die for stealing my man! I thought we were one soul, one person. But this is to low even for you. I shall kill you.' **_**she thought, her heart on revenge. **

**"KIKYOU!" Inuyasha cried out. "Kikyou..." he ran to the edge and looked down.**

**Suddenly, a demon rose, with Kikyou on its back. She stroked its fur and said to Inuyasha, "Gotcha." She laughed coldly and flew away.**

_**'Isn't that demon Naraku's? What's it doing with her?" **_**Inuyasha thought, standing still.**

**'**_**Hello! You left some very foxy wench at the camp awaiting your arrival and here you are standing and thinking bout that bitch? Now go get her and give her the greatest pleasure of her life.' **_**his youkai voice said, and Inuyasha could have sworn that his inner demon just licked his lips. '**_**No, I'm going to tell her that I love her and that I need her in my life.' **_**he answered Inner Inuyasha. **_**' Ugh, and tell her junk? I'd rather have you ask her to bang you. I know you want it 'cause I sure do. Yum...' **_**His youkai snickered.**

**Inuyasha growled and ran into the forest.**

**At the Camp **

**Shippo yawned. He had a lovely little nap. Looking around, he spotted Sango and Miroku still uncautious. "Miroku! Sango!" he shouted, running to them.**

**Sango slowly opened her eyes. "Wha...Wait, where's Kagome and Naraku?" Sango asked, jumpng up. Miroku slowly came back too.**

**"Naraku was here? Wow! And I slept through this all? Plus, I haven't seen Kagome yet. Maybe she's with Inuyasha." Shippo yelped in glee as he saw Kirara rub against him, purring.**

**Suddenly, Inuyasha stormed into them. "Where's Kagome?" He asked, anxiously.**

**They looked at him shocked. "We thought she was with you!" Sango exclaimed. "Hm...where could she go after battling Naraku?" Miroku thought out loud. **

**"SHE FOUGHT NARAKU?!" Inuyasha shouted, concerned and angry.**

**"Er...yeahh, Inuyasha. When you left, Naraku came with his demons. We tried to fight them but there was too much. Last time I saw Kagome, she was calling out for Naraku." Sango explained, getting nervous. Her friend wouldn't do anything stupid would she?**

**"Dammit, we gotta find her...NOW!" Inuyasha jumped onto a tree branch and began to sniff. He finally caught her scent. With it he smelt anger,fear,pain and then...uncautiousness?**

_**'Dammit! Naraku kidnapped her!' Inuyasha thought angrily.**_

_**'I guess the banging would have to wait...but now she owes you herself and some whipped cream...yum...'**_** his youkai sighed, feeling blissful. **

_**'Shut up! I lost my bitch and that's all you think of?' **_**Inuyasha asked, wanting Kagome more then ever.**

**'**_**Woah! Yeah, I wanna taste her but...mate her?!' **_**his youkai returned, bewildered.**

**"Yeah, mate her! Got it?" Inuyasha shouted out loud. Sango and Miroku looked at him and wondered about his sudden outburst.**

**"Er...sorry 'bout that. I...uh...Shut up!" Inuyasha stammered, growing red. **_**'Dammit! How come i can never come up with anything? And damn, why do I always say things out loud? Why can't I keep my mouth shut?'**_** he growled at himself. **_**' It's because you're an idiot.'**_** his youkai said simply.**

**Miroku snickered as Sango grinned at the tomato-red hanyou. "Well, let's go find Kagome!" Shippo shouted, saving Inuyasha.**

**Sango called to Kirara and the two-tailed transformed. Miroku, Shippo and Sango then got on as Inuyasha began to jump through the trees.**

**'**_**Please Kagome. I'm coming. Please be alright. Please." he plead.**_

* * *

ok. so thats the end of chapter 2. Sorry its so short. I'll try to make it longer but it takes up lots of room in my notebooks and thats a waste of paper so yeahh. I already have chapters 3 and 4 in my notebook too but I gotta type it out. I hope I could upload at least one chapter a day or every two days but I got a busy summer so sorry! Please review and tell me how much you like it, how much you hate it, if you have any ideas, and so on or so forth. ok. please wait for the next chapter! Thanks to those who continue to stick with me. Maybe I could get another chapter in by tonight...hmm... pce out ;P


	3. The Girl named Minori

Heyy guys! Thanks to those who have read the first 2 chapters and are still reading! Also, thanks to those who reviewd...not that u guys did a lot...oh well.

disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or some of the characters here. I do own however, some made-up characters and the story-line.

enjoy and please review... :D

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Not recognizing the place, she began to look around. It was dark and gloomy and there was a slight breeze even though the windows were closed.**

**'_Man, it feels like a ghost is in here.'_she thought, cuddling herself. Right now she truly wished that she had brought her favourite woolly sweater.**

**Suddenly, the only door opened, making her turn to the person. She gasped when Naraku walked in. **

**"Why the surprise face, Dear Kagome?" He asked, grinning evilly. "Do you not remember last night?"**

**Kagome thought for a moment. Then, it came to her.**

**Flashback**

**"Naraku." Kagome had said. "Well, hello Kagome. Nice to see you too." he replied.**

**"Whatdo you want from me?" she asked. "I want you." he laughed.**

**Kagome stared at him, shock...but for only a second. "Well, sorry to burst your bubble but you're not having me! I love Inuyasha!" she cried out, shooting an arrow at him.**

**He dodged it and laughed. "The inu-hanyou? The one that left you for Kikyou? He doesn't love you. He doesn't even like you! He's just _using_ you! Do you still want to be with him knowing he loves someone else? Knowing that he's only using you to get all the shards just so he came become more powerful?" **

**"I...I..." Kagome stammered. He glared at her. "Enough of this small talk. Let's go, I don't want to force you."**

**_Kagome_stood her ground. She prepared her bow and arrows and shot one at him. A demon was pulled in front of him. He called out and the demons began to come to her. With one swift move from a demon, she fell to the ground. **

**"Let's go. Bring the girl." he instructed, taking off.**

**End of Flashback**

**"I remember. But Inuyasha will come for me. And the shards that you have. I know he loves me." Kagome said, confident.**

**"Hmm...maybe this will convince you." he smiled. "Kanna, come here." **

**A little white girl with white hair came in. Her eyes were blank and she held a mirror. Fog swirled around and around until Inuyasha appeared...holding Kikyou. She had tears in her eyes and he held onto her. **

**Kagome's heart scattered. Naraku's grin spread as he saw her heart turn almost black with hatred and jealousy.**

**'_Perfect.'_ he thought. '_She is mine.'_**

**"Naraku, what do you want?" Kagome asked, her voice blank.**

**"I want you to fight with me against the people we used to love but betrayed and used us." he replied. She merely nodded.**

**_'You want to taste her too? I mean, you never got Kikyou.'_ his youkai asked, growling.**

**'_Perhaps.'_Naraku answered.**

**"Hmm...I don't like your outfit though. Reminds me of the mutt." Naraku thought for a moment.**

**"Minori!" he suddenly called.**

**At the name, a girl around Kagome's age came in. She had short red hair, surprisingly straight. She wore a tight maid's outfit, the skirt a little too short.**

**"Minori, this is Kagome. I need you to find the most...best kimono for the girl." he told her.**

**Minori understood what Naraku wanted.**

**"Yes, Master Naraku."she replied, her voice a sweet honey. She bowed and quickly left.**

**Kagome stared after the pretty girl. Then her eyes went blank.**

**Naraku laughed, "Bow down to me!" **

**Kagome lowered her head, "Master Naraku."**

**Minori**

**She left the room quickly.**

**'_No, no no no! Not another girl, Naraku. Damn you, for sealing me in a human;s body. Damn you for going to rape that girl.'_ she thought, angrily.**

**She rushed into the spare clothes room. Looking through the exclusive closet, she found what Naraku wanted.**

**She looked at it disgusted. It was a black and white kimono that was shorted then to someones mid-thighs. The top had long flowing sleeves but shows most of the chest and has a black obi that makes your breast seem bigger.**

**She sighed and began taking the horrific outfit to Naraku and Kagome. **

**'_I wonder if she's nice...I want a friend so badly.' _she thought sadly.**

**As she opened the door, she could see Kagome, bowing in front of Naraku. **

**"Master Naraku. What you wished for." she said, bowing and offering the outfit at the same time. **

**"Perfect," Naraku said, grinning. He was about to take it from her, but then thought better of it. "Hold it for us. She's gonna show you how it's done, right Kagome?"**

**"Yes, Master Naraku." she replied, blanky. He laughed, pulling Kagome to a bed.**

**_WARNING! RAPE RAPE!! OR ALMOST RAPE! ALMOST RAPE!_**

**"Kagome, lay down. Come on, Sexy. I've always wanted to fuck Kikyou but her reincarnation is just as good." Naraku licked his lips as Kagome obeyed him.**

**Minori stared at them in disgust. '_I gotta help her somehow. She doesn't know what she's doing!' _Minori thought. She suddenly got a message from another servant girl.**

**Naraku began to squeeze Kagome's breasts with his hands and one of his many tentacles suddenly grabbed her butt. She let out a yelp when he began to suck on the soft spot on her neck.**

**_NO MORE RAPE! NO MORE RAPE! NO MORE RAPE!_**

**Before Naraku could tear her shirt up, Minori spoke out. "Master Naraku, you have a visitor." Naraku growled and looked up at her. "Tell them to go away. I'm busy." he answered, looking back at Kagome under him.**

**"But Master Naraku, it's Lady Kikyou." she said. He looked at her shocked. "And she says she's so angry she;d do whatever you want for pleasure."**

**"Very well then. I'll go see her myself. Dress Kagome. She'll turn back to normal in about an hour no later. Show her to her room, get her something to eat and bring Kagome her wardrobe. From now on, you are her personal servant." Naraku got up and walked to the door. "See ya later, Sexy." He said and winked. **

**Once he was gone, Minori slumped down on the bed. "Minori, I could get myself changed. If you are tired, go to sleep." Kagome instructed.**

**Suddenly, before Minori could speak up, Kagome's blank eyes turned into a chocolate-brown color. She was back. "Lady Kagome! Are you alright?" she asked, getting up. "Um...yeah. I remember everything don't worry. I just...I couldn't control myself. Man, if he gets his slimy hands over me again I'll zap him with my power." she answered, sitting down. **

**"Oh Lady Kagome ,you're a miko?" And then with a look of disgust, she added, "Which reminds me, Master Naraku would like me to dress you in this." She held up the kimono. "Hardly suitable for a pure miko like yourself." Kagome laughed. "First of all, since you are my new personal servant, I don't want any of that Lady crap. And when he's not around let's not call him 'Master' but let's call him the 'Giant Squid' or 'Squid Face'. And, I can dress myself." Kagome quickly took off her school shirt and her green skirt and replaced it with the kimono. Minori helped her tie the obi around her. **

**"Wow. Lad- I mean, Kagome, you look amazing even in that thing he calls clothing!" Minori exclaimed. **

**"OK, so what do you want to do now? I mean, I want to get to know you better, Mino-chan." Kagome looked at her expectantly. "I want you to tell me a story about the outside world. About everything. I want a friend so much." Minori clasped her hands over her mouth as the words slipped through. Kagome smiled and began to tell her about traveling through time, meeting the gang and of course, about her now-hated lover-turned-rival Inuyasha.**

* * *

so thats the end of chapter 3. :D. PLease i need reviews. I'll try to get chapter 4 up as soon as possible. Thanks to those who like my story and thanks to those who even read it! I know it sucks, and it should be longer so I'll keep trying. pce out :)


	4. Mate problems

heyy. ok so this is chapter...4. lol ok yeahh chapter 4. so go on and read. please review!

disclaimer- this is going to be the last time i say those disclaimers cuz its all the same. i do not own inuyasha or any other characters from the anime but i do however, own my OC. (own characters) i also own the story line.

now go on and enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Inuyasha growled, hoping to find Kagome's scent again."Inuyasha, why do you care about Kagome so much? I mean, if I didn't know you any better, I'd think that you're in love with her or something." Shippo asked, naively. Miroku and Sango snickered.**

**"Shut up! I'm only looking for Kagome because she has my shards." He answered, angrily.**

**"And someone I know has my heart." Miroku cooed to Sango. She blushed deeply before going into a look of shock. Suddenly, she turned around and slapped Miroku. "HENTAI!" she screamed.**

**Inuyasha shook his head. "Get a room." A moment later, Sango was walking ahead with her hiraikotsu slung over her shoulder. Inuyasha was in the ground with a bump on his head and a mouth full of dirt. Miroku had a red handprint on his face. "You guys need to watch your hands and mouth." Shippo commented and hurried along to Sango and Kirara before Inuyasha could hit him. **

**'_I don't know what's worse. Having Kagome say 'the word' or having Sango bonk me on the head with that thing.'_Inuyasha complained to himself, since he couldn't say it to anyone else.**

**Naraku and Kikyou**

**LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON **

**Kikyou stared at the ceiling. She brought the blanket up more to her neck, trying to cover her naked body with Naraku's saliva all over it.**

**Suddenly, she felt a hand slide onto her stomach and going up and down. "Stop, Onigumo." she ordered, using Naraku's real name. He knew she was serious and letting his hand lingering for a split second, took it off. **

**_'Why doesn't Inuyasha love me anymore and yet loves that wretched reincarnation of mine? I don't understand!' _she thought before growling.**

**"Kikyou..." Naraku murmured, bringing her back to reality. She looked at him in his human form. He did look hot for a demon. "Kikyou...that was...amazing... we should...do it ...again...please?" he begged, licking his lips. Almost abruptly he pulled the blanket off of her, revealing her secret zones. **

**She blushed but didn't try to cover up. _'I wonder if Inuyasha is good at having sex.'_Thoughts of him naked in front of her aroused her and Naraku smelt it. Kikyou began to play the scene out in her head, pretending Naraku was Inuyasha.**

**Naraku grinned, thinking she liked what he was doing. "Someone's having naughty thoughts." He bent down and smelt in her sweet scent. It was nothing like how other females scents were...Kikyou's was...sexier. Instinctively, he began to lick it all up. He trailed his fingers along her outer thighs, raising goosebumps. "Naraku!" she cried, as he began to enter her. She grasped his long black hair as he went farther and farther. **

**"Naraku...that tongue...should be up here...while your..._oh!_" she moaned before continuing, "...is in there." He slowly came out of her, licking and nibbling her while she gasped in surprise. "Naraku...I need you...get up here!" she cried, pulling on his hair. **

**Finally, with one last kiss there, he began to slither up her body. She whimpered, -something she barely ever does- when he started to trace the soft skin under her breasts. She cried out in impatience, "Naraku!" At last, he cupped her breasts, fingering her soft pink nipples. **

**"Naraku..." she warned, as he put her right breast into his mouth and began to suck. _'Inuyasha...suck my tits harder...come on...suck! suck! suck!'_she thought, seeing Inuyasha on her, sucking her boob. Naraku smiled in glee as he fingered her red, hardening tit before sucking her other breast. **

**She grabbed his shoulders, digging her nails into them. He didn't mind and eventually brought his mouth to hers. His tongue went back and forth against her lips until she let him in. His hands went down her inner-thighs, pushing them apart for him.**

**He grinned as he set his cock just outside ****her entrance. Slowly he began to enter her, enjoying the feel. He thrust in and out of her, hoping he wasn't filling her too quickly. **

**Kikyou moaned as she pictured Inuyasha inside of her. '_Inuyasha! Fuck me more! Harder! Harder!' _"Inuyasha! HARDER!" she cried, her mental pictures taking over. "What?" Naraku asked, shocked. _'She thinks that mutt's giving her pleasure while I'm here, sweating and tired to try and give her a good time?'_he thought angrily. He stopped pushing into her and stared. Kikyou realized that it was Naraku fucking her and not the man she had hoped for.**

**"You thought that mutt was going you pleasure instead of me? I'm going to kill that bastard for stealing my woman!" Naraku shouted, turning into his hanyou form. **

**Kikyou glared at him. "I'm not your woman and he is not a bastard. Now get off of me. The fun's over." She pushed him off and grabbed her clothes, leaving Naraku naked and angry.**

**NO MORE LEMON NO MORE LEMON NO MORE LEMON NO MORE LEMON NO MORE LEMON NO MORE LEMON NO MORE LEMON NO MORE LEMON NO MORE !!**

**Kagome and Minori**

**For the rest of the afternoon, Kagome and Minori shared stories, and laughed about many things.**

**Minori tried to fix Kagome's kimono but Kagome ignored its sexiness. "It's what Nara-I mean, Squid Face wishes. I'll be careful not to let him touch me. Besides, he probably wants me to find the shards...not to grope me."**

**Minori hesitated before asking a rather dumb question. "Do you still love Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at her, shocked. True, this has been puzzling her but she wasn't sure yet. '_Do I love him?'_she asked herself. Minori stared as Kagome's eyes went blank again. "No. I will never love that bastard." she answered, seemingly possessed. **

**Her eyes returned to normal. "Have you had your first love yet?" she asked, acting like nothing ever happened. Minori had told her everything about herself, except for her love life.**

**She wondered if she should tell Kagome and then agreed to it. "Yes. His name was Nagisa. He is a youkai Kitsune like me. Nagisa-kun and I grew up together. He is only two hundred years older than my demon. My parents and his decided to betroth us when I was born. His father and my father were best pals even though my father is the chief of our small village and his father was only a demon living there. As we grew up, our brotherly-sisterly love turned into real love. Or so I thought. But we were happy. Extremely happy." she paused in her story, not knowing if she should finish. Kagome encouragingly told her to continue.**

**"Nagisa is brave and strong. He would do anything to save our town, our home and our people. One day, our world came crashing when we were attacked by monstrous demons. Even though we were full demons, these predators were much more scarier. Much. Many of us fought for the elders, women and children. Many died...like my father and uncles. Others who survived went to get help. The demons quickly captured women and children. I wasn't among them." She stopped for a breath and then continued.**

**"It was dangerous for me, being the only daughter of the chief's. Nagisa finally told me to run away. The demons were after me. I remember it like yesterday."**

**Flashback**

**Minori watched in terror as the little huts burned down. Flames and smoke was everywhere. Screams of people running around, trying to find loved ones, trying to save belongings was etched into her mind. And she couldn't do anything about it. She almost screamed, trying to pull away from Nagisa's strong arms, when she saw the demons rounding up women and children, including her mother. Nagisa covered her mouth and pulled her down lower to stay hidden. Tears spilled down her face when she remembered her father's dead corpse being pulled away. She made muffled sounds when the demons took away Minaka and Mironu, her twin newborn siblings, from her mother's servant girl. They killed the girl because she tried to get the babies back. Minori huddled beside Nagisa, her only source of comfort. _'Why is this happening to me?"_ she thought. **

**"Minori...sweetheart...please stay quiet. You are our next leader, we need you to stay alive!" Nagisa whispered, before letting her go. He motioned her to follow him. Running was always her favourite thing to do, especially with Nagisa. He made her feel so free, so wild, it was crazy. But not today. He suddenly stopped. **

**"Minori, baby, I love you. I love you so much I will never forget you. But you gotta run. Run and hide. I have to go back; I need to save others. When this is over I'll come find you. I promise. Please go now. Before the come for you. They want you. I'll come for you after. I'll find you. Please go!" he held onto her hands, not wanting to let go. Tears streamed down both their faces.**

**"Nagisa...no. I'm going to stay. Stay and fight. Please don't make me go!" She begged him. He merely shook his head and surprisingly threw his arms around her.**

**"Stay safe. They're coming. Hurry. I'll find you. I promise. Now...GO!" He pushed her and began to run back to the village.**

**Minori took off running. Running for her life. _' How come I feel no pain, no regret or grief that my lover is going to try to defend our home by himself? Or am I just numb?'_ she thought, running faster when she heard footsteps.**

**"Goodbye for now, Nagisa-kun." She said, as a tear fell down one of her cheeks.**

**End of flashback**

**"Wow." Kagome said, completely guilty that she had never sensed Minori's pain. And she thought she had a lot of problems! "So what happened after?" **

**"Well, I had kept running and it was getting dark. I could hardly see because of the tears that kept spilling from my eyes. Then I fell down a hill. I was badly hurt. I think I went incautious. But there was a moment I could never forget. I met an angel. He had pale silver hair and gold eyes. I think he saved me. I realized why I had never felt anything for Nagisa other then family love anymore. It was because now I'm in love with this angel. I never did get his name but forever in my mind is his image." Minori stared into space, and smiled. She missed Kagome's wide eyes. **

**"After that, I finally woke up. Naraku had found me. He wanted to rape me but not mate me so he put me into a human's body. Plus, he didn't want me to fight back. He fed me and gave me shelter but I had to work for him as a maid. Speaking of food, let's get you some dinner. And your wardrobe so we can take it to your room." Minori stood up, shaking out her memories. **

**The two girls ran out of the room, racing and laughing. When they got to the kitchen they got some bread, soup and fruits for desserts. Putting it on plates, they left laughing.**

**"I never saw young Minori so happy before," the cook said to herself, smiling. This place was definately going to change. **

**Meanwhile with Inuyasha**

**'_Dammit, I miss her already.' _Inuyasha thought. **

**'_You're pathetic.'_His inner youkai simply said, and Inuyasha thought he heard a sigh. **

**_'Man, I wish I could pound your head into the ground.' _Inuyasha growled.**

**_'Ha ha! Then you would pound your _own_ head into the ground.'_his youkai laughed.**

**"Inuyasha, let's rest. We are merely humans and children and we need to relax." Miroku tried to persuade the nervous hanyou. **

**"Keh. Ok fine. One hour and then we're back on the road." Inuyasha tried to sniff for Kagome again_. 'Nothing._' he sighed.**

**Miroku and Sango leaned against a tree as Shippo laid on Kirara's soft fur. **

**"Sango. Once we find Kagome and kill Naraku, I want to know if...you would like to marry me?" Miroku asked, holding onto her hands.**

**She gasped, surprised. "Miroku, I..." she stopped. She wasn't ready for a commitment yet. She wasn't good enough for a housewife, never learning how to cook or clean, and never will. She just...wasn't ready.**

**"And...would you bear me twenty-eight kids?" He smiled, knowing what would come next. But that didn't stop him from saying it...or thinking it. **

**"HENTAI!" she screamed, slapping him. "I guess that's a 'no'." he sighed_. 'I love you Sango. I wish I could tell you that.'_**

**Sesshomaru -may contain fluff-**

**"Lord Sesshomaru! Look" Rin shouted, holding up a flower crown. "It's for you!" **

**Sesshomaru smiled down at the little girl. He treated and loved her like his own pup. Now all he needed was a mate.**

**"Rin! Stop bothering Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called out, annoyed. _'How come that little human brat gets more attention than me, a loyal servant?'_ he asked himself, jealously.**

**"No worries, Jaken. Rin, I love it. Would you like to put it on my head?" He asked his baby girl. Her face kit up as she nodded. Jaken puffed out his cheeks as Sesshomaru bent down low enough for Rin.**

**She giggled as she placed the flower crown on his silver hair. But before he could straighten up, she threw her arms around him saying, "I love you, Daddy!" **

**Sesshomaru almost gasped as she said that, his dam over his emotions cracking. He picked her up and held her. "I...I love you too, Rin." He answered. She giggled again. Sesshomaru smiled as she settled in, about to snooze. "I love you so much." he whispered into her dark brown hair, before kissing her forehead.**

**'_He's really softened up for the little brat,'_Jaken thought, sadly.**

**Sesshomaru set Rin down carefully before going off thinking about finding a mate.**

**'_I want Rin to have a mother. Especially since she just called me her 'Daddy'. Hmm...she should be a full demon and maybe have short, straight hair and a nice figure. And she should be caring, loving and funny. Plus nice yet strong and can defend Rin.'_ he thought.**

**He smiled when he unexpectantly pictured a Kitsune female with short straight hair...**

* * *

Ooooo. Hmm...does anyone know who Minori's angel is? I have no idea...not. Of course I know...i wrote it. And isn't it suddenly weird that Sesshomaru wants a mate? hmm...

anywayz, please review! please please please please!! -on my knees begging- (yes im this desperate) PLEASE!

thanks to those who are reading my story. It means so much to me! And thanks to those who review, that means a lot too!

Chapter 5 will be up soon enough. I usually upload a new chapter in a day or two. No more then that. Ok, peace out people and remember to review...and read the next chapter!


	5. Unexpected Reunion

Hii guys. Ok this is Chapter 5 if Second Chance!! Yay me!! ok thanks to those who review, especially my BFFS since they did give me ideas and helped me on writing this. Thanks you guys! Anyhow, please read and review! I'm begging here! Please?

I said I wouldn't do any of those disclaimers anymore since I don't own the characters on the anime but I do own my own characters and my story line. uh oh...i just did a disclaimer!! poo, oh well.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! --down on knees-- PLEASE!!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**"Oh my gosh! No, no no, you try it on!" Minori cried out. laughing. **

**"It's weird how Naraku could have all these cool clothes." Kagome said, picking up another kimono.**

**They were in the clothes room which was filled with clothes Bright colours were everywhere. Minori and Kagome were joking around and trying on well, the clothes. **

**"I don't know but maybe it's because he has lots of guests and lovers," Minori told her, eyeing a bright blue kimono. **

**Kagome laughed, "Well I think I have enough. Shall you lead me to my room?" She said the last line with a British accent.**

**Minori giggled since she had never heard of anyone speak like that and then replied, "Sure. I'll help you carry up stuff." And with that, she folded all the clothes and carried them.**

**"Let me help, Mino-chan!" Kagome urged, taking back half the pile.**

**They were giggling down the hall when they bumped into someone.**

**And that someone was Kikyou.**

**Kouga**

**_'Stop running, you Puss!_' his youkai voice ordered.**

**Kouga was running from Ayame...again. Why had his father betrothed him _to her_? Why couldn't his father have picked someone more...patient. Kouga was ready yet, but Ayame sure was. **

**"Kouga! Kouga! Wait!" a female voice screamed. Moments later, a red-headed wolf demon showed up, panting. Her leather outfit stuck to her skin, making _things _look bigger. **

**_'Damn, look at her! I sure want her, why don't you?_' his inner youkai asked.**

**_'Its 'cause she wants _marriage, _Stupid!' _Kouga yelled at himself. **

**_"_Kouga...I know you're not ready yet...but shouldn't you at least agree to it? You remember your promise to me?" She asked, getting _way _to close.**

**Oh right. It was his stupid fault that he was in this mess. Because of his promise, his dad decided to betroth him as well.**

**"Ayame...just leave me alone!" he shouted.**

**"No!" she shot right back. "Kouga, I love you! Ever since that moment...the moment I met you...Don't you understand? Don't you remember?" **

**Flashback**

**Kouga whistled as he strolled through the changing forest. It was Automn, and the light breeze was enjoyable.**

**Suddenly, a scent came to him. It was a wolf's, and they were injured. Whoever it was, probably a female, the scent made his markings throb.**

**'_This is weird. Oh well, I guess I should see if I could help.'_ he thought.**

**'_Yeah, and maybe you might get a reward.' _his youkai snickered. Kouga sighed and began running.**

**He finally reached the place that the scent was most strong. It was an open clearing, and by the red-brownish marks on the ground, there seemed to be a fight. Then he spotted long red hair flowing out beyond a body. A female's body. He walked closer, afraid that she was already dead.**

**When he was close enough, he could tell that the girl was still alive but uncautious.**

**'_Go help her.'_Inner Kouga demanded, becoming serious. This was one of the pros to having a youkai conscience.**

**Kouga quickly scooped up the limp body, noticing her tight leather clothes. She probably was a female fighter.**

**She began to squirm. "Who...are...you?" she asked, her voice telling him that she was scared. "I'm Kouga. What's your name?" he asked, softly. He didn't want to scare her more. She looked so fragile. "Ayame. Will...you...protect...me?" she asked, finally looking at him. There seemed to be electricity between them. Without giving a care to who to protect her from he answered, "Yes. I promise I'll protect you. With my life." he added, becoming a gentleman. She gave a weak smile, and then settled in.**

**Ayame had never felt this before. She was a fighter; she didn't need protection. But...this stranger...this Kouga...he made her feel safe and protected. She could rest in ease when she was in his warm, strong arms. And didn't he say he would protect her with his life? She could tell that she loved this boy.**

**Kouga walked slowly, so he wouldn't wake up the girl- Ayame. _'She has a pretty name.'_ he thought.**

**_'She has a pretty figure.'_the Inner Kouga had returned. **

**Kouga started to think. _'How come she's all alone? Why was she injured? Where is she injured? And will I really hve to protect her forever?' _**

**He looked down at her legs. Her right ankle looked sprained. She had a couple of bruises here and there and a cut that wasn't bleeding anymore but otherwise she was fine.**

**Kouga smiled when he saw her sleeping face, and headed home.**

**End of Flashback**

**"Ayame, that was three years ago! Don't you think that's a bit too long? And besides, don't you miss your family?" he asked, trying to get her to leave.**

**Ayame knew she was close to tears. But she wasn't going to cry, not in front of Kouga. She didn't want him to think of her as weak. '_How come he didn't turn out to how I thought he would be? How come I love this selfish, no-good wolf who doesn't even love me back? How come??'_ she thought sadly.**

**"Kouga...do you...love me? Like, love me love me?" she asked slowly, afraid of what he was about to answer. '_What if I really am wasting my time with someone who doesn't love me? Kouga...please say you do! Please!' _She silently begged, hope showing in her big green eyes.**

**"Ugh, Ayame!" he cried out, unable to think of anything else to say. **

**_'Tell her you love her. Tell her you love looking at her boobs. Tell her you think of her...you even think of her in bed. Tell her you want her...you want her to be yours. Tell her!'_Inner Kouga urged.**

**Kouga looked at her. She had definitely changed over the years. And now he really noticed. Long ago, when he had first met her, her hair was long and she kept it mostly down, only clipping up one side with a little flower. She had worn all leather...to indicate that she was a fighter; a warrior. But now, ever since she began to live in the village, she wore mostly fur, only leather to cover up her breasts. She tied her hair up in two ponytails, her left side holding a bright pink flower. She was all grown up...and she was ready for mating. And he wanted to be her mate. Ever so badly. But no, he wasn't ready yet.**

**"Well?" she looked at him, expectantly. '_Kouga has changed...not just in looks but in personality. He doesn't even notice if I wear different clothes, or I do my hair differently, just for him. He used to be so sweet, so caring and now he's just...not. He wants me gone...yes, that's all he wants. He doesn't love me!'_ Her mind screamed as she felt pain in her heart. '_Kouga, because I love you...I'll leave, forever. That's all you want, and I only want you to be happy. And if my leaving makes you happy...then I'll go.'_**

**"Ayame, I...I don't know how I should say this but..." he stopped, unable to go on. '_What should I say? That I love her but I'm still not ready? Is that it?_' **

**"No, Kouga. You don't have to say it anymore. I understand. I seriously do. And I could...I could do what you want. It's no problem. Goodbye!" Tears fell from her eyes as she ran...ran away. She had to go get her stuff quickly and then head for her home in the mountains. But first she must tell Kouga's father that they betrothal is off. She was crying so hard she had not heard Kouga's cries. **

**"Ayame! Ayame! Wait!" Kouga cried out. _'No, she's got it all wrong! No!! AYAME!'_ his heart and mind screamed.**

**"AYAME!" He screamed one more time. He began to run back to the village, hoping to catch up with her.**

**Ayame went looking for Kouga's father. Then, she spotted him, by himself staring out at the river. **

**Inuyasha Gang**

**"Inuyasha! Stop! We're low on supplies...maybe we should stay here for a bit?" Sango asked, pointing to the small village in front of them. Inuyasha sighed. "Ok," he gave in. They walked towards the village, bursting with happiness and life.**

**"Give me two seconds as I go to find the best inn here." Miroku said, running off. Sango shook her head as she realized he was about to play a trick on the villagers. **

**Shippo glanced around, wanting to go and see everything. Usually Kagome would take him, but she wasn't here so he turned to Sango. "Sango, pretty pretty please?" he asked her. Finally she agreed and took him to the little shops. **

**"Wow! Look at this!" he cried out in glee, pointing at a jade bracelet. "Kagome would love that!" **

**Sango laughed and nodded her head. Inuyasha sighed. As Sango and Shippo continued through the village market, Inuyasha looked back at the bracelet. '****_Kagome would like that huh?' _he asked to himself. A moment later, he was running to catch up with the rest.**

**Shippo glanced around. There was something familiar in the air. What could it be? Because he was so occupied, he wasn't noticing where he was going until, "Ow!" a girl's voice cried out. Sango and Inuyasha looked to Shippo and the voice. On the ground was Shippo, rubbing his head. On the opposite side was a little girl. She had light blonde hair and big blue eyes. She also was holding her head. Then she looked up and gasped. "Sorry! I'm Shippo...what's your name?" Shippo asked the girl, standing up and then leading a hand. She looked up at him, and whispered, "Akiko." Shippo looked shocked. "Sorry, what did you say your name was?" he asked again. "Akika." she said louder. **

**_'Weird, I thought I heard her say Akiko.'_he thought, and suddenly a mental picture in his head formed of a laughing black-haired, purple-eyed kitsune girl. She stood up on her own and ran away."WAIT!" Shippo yelled, but she just kept on running. "Weird." Inuyasha said. They continued to look around but Shippo was in longer in the mood. **

**Soon Miroku had gotten them an inn and they went to see their rooms.**

**Akika**

**Akika ran as fast as she could from the kitsune boy, afraid that he was going to go after her. _'Why was he here?'_ she asked herself. **

**'_Maybe he's here for you. Maybe to save you.'_ a voice in her head said. She shook the thought away and continued running until she came to her little hut.**

**Shippo and the Gang**

**The girl and her weirdness was bugging Shippo. She looked familiar and yet different and there was something about her scent that just draws him to her. **

**"Shippo, she doesn't seem to have a human scent. Duh." Inuyasha said to him. He was resting on the bed opposite of Shippo. **

**Shippo looked at him. "How do you know what I was thinking?" he asked. Inuyasha replied, "Keh. I can smell it from your scent that you're puzzled. Look, maybe it's just a coincidence." **

**"Inuyasha...I think I know her. Like, from my past. Before my father was murdered and we were still living with the pack...when I still had a home." Shippo said, not believing that he was actually telling Inuyasha this.**

**Suddenly, the innkeeper ran into the room. "Help! Demons have attacked!" she cried and ran out of the room to warn others. Sango and Miroku were off immediately, going off to help. "Shippo, come along. Kagome would kill me if something happens to you." Inuyasha said to Shippo, grabbing him by the collar. "HEY!" Shippo shouted. **

**Fire was everywhere. People screaming and running was a blur to Shippo. He rode on Inuyasha's shoulder and hung on for dear life. Then he spot Akika. And she was being attacked. "Akika! Inuyasha, over there!" Shippo shouted, not knowing why he wanted to save the girl. Inuyasha ran over to Akika, but by then she had already been clawed in her arm. "Shippo, go! Go and save her before she dies! I'll take care of this!" Inuyasha told him, and Shippo jumped off of his shoulder.**

**Akika ran into the forest, running blind. Her arm stinged with pain whenever she moved but she had to keep running. She was afraid that the demon was still after her and never noticed Shippo following. She ran straight at the lake. Shippo hid in the bushes, wanting to see what the girl was about to do.**

**Akika looked around, and assured that there was no one, she transformed...into a kitsune...with black hair and purple eyes. Shippo gasped as he stepped out of the shadows. "Akiko!" he screamed at her. She jumped in surprise and turned around at him. "...Shi..Shippo?" she asked, looking frightened. She held onto her right arm, where she was injured. He realized she was in pain and rushed over. **

**"Let me help you, Akiko." he said, bringing water to wash off the blood. "No, Shippo." she said, and washed off the blood herself. "Akiko! You're alive! I can't believe it! But...how come you lied to me? How come?" he asked her, pain in his little heart. _'She's alive! I can't believe it!' _he thought happily. **

**"Shippo, I'm Akika. Not Akiko. I don't know who she is. I just met you today." she insisted. Suddenly, her wound healed because of her demon blood. "What are you talking about, Akiko? You can transform into a kitsune girl! You have demon blood. And...your hair...it's black. Plus you have the same purple eyes. You truly are Akiko! Stop lieing! Stop stop stop!" he cried out, holding his ears. **

**"Ok ok. I'm not Akika. I'm Akiko. Happy? Now leave me alone!" she shouted, pushing past him. Her black long hair brushed his arm, and he grabbed her left arm. "I'm going to help you, Akiko." And with that, picked her up and ran off.**

**He took her to a meadow filled with flowers. The sun was setting and it made the place glow with a nice brightness. He finally set her down. "Wow." she said in awe, amazed at the beautiful flowers surrounding them. **

**"Akiko, tell me, why are you here? What happened to our village?" he asked, concern in his eyes. **

**She took a deep breath. "Well, I might as well tell you. After you and your father left, demons came and attacked us. Many of us tried to fight back but were killed. So the rest of us had to flee. My father died in battle and so my mother took me away. We had been running when suddenly, I got kidnapped. Since they couldn't find Mother for a ransom, they just dumped me here instead of killing me. And I transformed into a little girl, got my own little hut and I tried to survive each day. Being human tires me out but I need to stay like this because they don't welcome demons as much." **

**"Akiko. You don't know how much I have missed you. How much I miss just running around and playing with you. I'm so sorry about your parents but maybe if you come with us we can find her." Shippo began to stroke her hair. She wasn't five like before anymore. Since he was now seven years old, he guessed she was seven. **

**"Akiko. You have such lovely hair. How old are you now? Are you hungry? Are you still hurt?" he asked his long-time friend. She put her head in his lap. "Actually, I'm only six. My birthday is in two weeks. And, I guess I'm a bit hungry. There hasn't been much to eat and I need lots of energy to keep up my human act." She smiled up at him and yawned. "Shippo...when you said...that I could come...along with you...were you serious?" she asked, slowly. She was really tired from today's running around. **

**"I was serious, Akiko. I don't want you to leave me ever. At least, not until you're absolutely safe." he whispered to her, still stroking her midnight black hair. She smiled even more, and fell asleep in his lap. He reached for a pink flower and placed in behind her ear. She looked just like before.**

* * *

awwh or what? Yes, Akiko is my own character. Uh oh, I wonder what Kikyou would do to Kagome...and when on earth are Inuyasha and Kagome going to be united?? And oh boyy...would Ayame really leave Kouga? And right when he was about to tell her he loved her. ouch ehh?

I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS. lol sorry but its fun.

So you guys better start reviewing or maybe I would just leave you know, more cliffhangers. lol please please please please review!! Ill give you a cookie!! :D alright, review please. Peace out :P


	6. Naraku's Plan

heyy guyz. This is chapter 6 of Second Chance. I'm not even half done so don't go anywhere.

Do you like it so far? Why dont u tell me? That means u gotta review! PLEASE!! PLEASE IM SOO DESPERATE!! As much as i love writing...especially fanfics, without those reviews i feel hopeless. I mean, whats the point of writing if no ones going to read em and then tell you about how good/bad u are?

Hmf. No im not doing those disclaimers because you guys all know which characters are made up and which ones are not since there's an anime. And this is a FANFIC so obviously it has its own story line. Wait a minute...oh dammit! I did it again!

-groans-

ok so go on. I'll be fine. I just need a box of chocolate ice cream to melt away my sadness because no one reviews (except my bff)...so go on, dont feel too bad bout yourself. you can make me feel better by telling me how you like it so far. ok so go on. Read and Review! Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Kagome almost fell over...laughing. There in front of her was a naked Kikyou, who was trying hard to cover up. By the look in her eyes, it seemed as if she was lost in Naraku's castle. Minori was actually on the floor laughing. She quickly stood up when she saw Kikyou glare at her.**

**"Sorry, Lady Kikyou. Please forgive me, a lowly servant to Master Naraku." she begged, scared of what the punishment might be.**

**"Hello Kagome." Kikyou greeted with her cold voice. Kagome thought that it was slightly colder then before. "Hello Kikyou." Kagome mocked.**

**Kikyou glared at her and then looked at Minori. "Girl, lead me to the closest bathroom. I need to freshen up." she ordered. "I'm sorry Kikyou. But this 'girl' is my personal servant from now on. Master Naraku has ordered it. And you don't need freshening up. You would still look the same. Oh, and just so you know, you need some clothes on." Kagome taunted, and then pushed her way through, Minori following. **

**"Kagome." Kikyou called out. Kagome didn't turn around. "Yes?" she asked. **

**Kikyou thought hard about what to say to hurt Kagome. Then an idea popped in her mind. "I wanted to invite you, since you are my reincarnation, to my and Inuyasha's...wedding." Kagome was shocked. Inuyasha was marrying _her?_ Wasn't she _dead?_ '_Well she is now after I finish with her. Or maybe I should save it for later.'_ she thought, evil plans forming in her mind. **

**"Really? That's terrific! I don't know how you stand the bastard but hey, it's you afterall. Congratulations! If I have enough time for you and your little wedding maybe I'll stop by." Kagome returned, feeling her heart break and being trampled on. She walked ahead of Minori like any Lady would to a servant. **

**Kikyou stood there bewildered. _'How come that didn't even touch her? And how come she just called the man she loved a bastard? What was going on?'_ She walked down the hall a bit more. '_Oh damn. I'm lost again. Shit.'_**

**"Kagome are you okay?" Minori asked, feeling sorry for her friend. Kagome's lover was marrying a witch. "Of course I am, Mino-chan. I...I don't love him anyways." she answered, her voice choking. She felt like she was going to die. She felt like the world was giving up on her and that she should too. She felt...heartbroken.**

**"Inuyasha! How could you? If you were here right now I would 'osuwari' you!" she whispered angrily and stalked into her room with Minori following.**

**Inuyasha **

**"Tonight was a long night. But I'm not beat. Not yet." Inuyasha told Miroku. They had fought demons all evening and finally the demons left. The village was safe again. "Where's Shippo?" Sango asked, looking around. **

**"Oh he should be coming back any moment. The little brat ran away after the little girl we met today. She was injured. You know what's awesome? I went a full 2 days without being the...wo-" Inuyasha stopped. "_If you were here right now I would 'osuwari' you."_ Kagome's voice flowed through his head. At the word, he fell into the ground. "Inuyasha! What just happened?" Miroku and Sango jumped up to help the hanyou. This was strange since Kagome wasn't even here.**

**Suddenly, Shippo walked into the room...holding a little kitsune girl. "Oh my gosh, Shippo!" Sango cried out, running to pick up the girl and leaving Miroku to help up Inuyasha.**

**"Shh! She's just sleeping." he whispered, placing her carefully down on his bed. Soon, the purple-eyed girl started to wake up. "Ship...Shippo?" she called out. Shippo rushed over to her and asked ,"Yes? What is it Akiko?" Sango and Miroku moved closer too, so they can hear. Inuyasha sat on the floor, rubbing his head. She looked at Sango and Miroku and shyed away. "Oh! Akiko don't worry. These are my friends! This is Sango and that's Miroku. And the inu-hanyou on the floor is Inuyasha. He's really mean!" Shippo told her. "I can hear you." Inuyasha growled and thumped Shippo on the head. "OW!" Shippo cried out. Akiko gasped and in a second later, Inuyasha ws blown to the other side of the room by her fox-fire. "No one hits Shippo like that!" she shouted, her normally purple eyes a burning red. Sango and Miroku looked at the small girl with incredible power and then looked at the puzzled hanyou. "Looks like she's going to take over Kagome's spot for a while." Sango whispered to Miroku. **

**"Thanks, Akiko. So, what is it?" Shippo asked her, pulling her down to sit beside him. Her eyes returned normal and she smiled a cute dimpled-smile. "So I can really travel with you guys?" she asked, hope in her eyes. "Sure!" Shippo agreed, happy to have his friend tag along. He then looked at Sango and Miroku for approval. They both nodded. **

**Miroku slid his arm around Sango, his hand going up and down her back. "Hentai!" she screamed, slapping him. "Ahh...the pain is all worth it." he simply said. "Keh! I don't think so, Brat!" Inuyasha growled, standing up and brushing off the dust. Once again he was knocked off his feet, this time by two fox-fires. Shippo and Akiko snickered and ran off to play with Kirara.**

**_'I don't get hurt by a dozen thousand demons and yet here I am, crashing to the ground three times because of a certain girl's 'word' and two little bratty kitsunes that are only seven years old!'_ he thought angrily. '_I told you that you were pathetic.'_ Inner Inuyasha told him, shaking his little head. **

**Sesshomaru**

**Sesshomaru growled in frustration as yet again, an image of a girl with short straight hair popped into his mind. She seemed so familiar to him and yet he couldn't recognize her. He sat down, cross-legged and stared up at the starry sky. It was beautiful. Just like that night...**

**Rin suddenly jumped into Sesshomaru's lap. He almost yelped out in surprise. "Rin! You need your rest." he told her, stroking her black hair. "But...Lord Sesshomaru, I can't sleep!" she said to him, using formal words again. He wanted to tell her that she didn't have to call him that but he had to keep his pride didnt he? "But Rin, as a young human girl, you need at least eight hours of sleep...or so I heard." Sesshomaru looked at her and then said, "If you want, I could tell you a story." "Ok!" she agreed, smiling brightly_. 'Soon, you're going to have a mommy that's going to tell you stories. Just you wait Rin._' he thought. He carried her to her spot on the ground and placed her down gently. Slowly he began his story.**

**"Once upon a time, when the world was still anew and yet, already had its kingdoms and lands, there was the western lands that had extremely good rulers. They were ruled by the Great InuTaisho and his first wife, Leiko. They were quite powerful, since both were Inu-youkais. But over time, the Great InuTaisho grew tired of Leiko, since she was arrogant. He wanted more pups, especially after their first son. But she didn't want to go through the pain again. One day, the Great InuTaisho fell in love with a human girl. She was as beautiful as a lady could get, and her name was Izayoi. And she loved him back. They began to have secret meetings until, one day, The Great InuTaisho mated her...by accident. He found out that she was pregnant with his pup. Soon after, a hanyou was born. And on the same day that he entered the world, his parents died. The Great InuTaisho's first son was the heir, as to no one wanted the hanyou to rule. And so the hanyou went off and was never heard of again." **

**Sesshomaru looked down at Rin, who was now sleeping peacefully. In truth, he was talking about his own family and of course Inuyasha. Because of that hanyou, Sesshomaru had grown up without a father...not that he needed one. **

**But what he did need was a mate. And quickly. He sighed when the mental picture of the short-haired girl popped in his mind again. Somehow, he had the feeling that this girl was suppose to be his mate. **

**Now to find her...**

**Ayame**

**Ayame walked over slowly, not sure of what to say to Kouga's father. He was, afterall, the one who betrothed them and got her ChiChi to agree. But wouldn't it be rude to just tell him the betrothal's off? **

**"Ayame...I know you're there. And something is puzzling you. Come and sit here beside me." A deep yet powerful voice called out. Ayame knew it was Kouga's father calling for her so she went over and sat beside him.**

**"Er...Chief, I want to talk to you about something." Ayame started, hoping it didn't sound...corny.**

**"What is it?" he asked, looking at her.**

**"Well, I want the betrothal off..." she said. "For now!" she added, hoping she wasn't getting him mad.**

**"Oh? And why is this?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow. Ayame felt uncomfortable and so looked out at the water. It calmed her.**

**"Well, it's just...I feel Kouga isn't ready yet and I don't want to push him. He doesn't want me here and I know it! He acts as if he hates me. When I first fell in love with him, I thought of him as a completely different person and now I can't get out of this love spell but I wish I could because I know Kouga doesn't love me and never will!" she blurted out, tears falling once again.**

**"I...I'm sorry. I just need to go away for a while; clear my mind. Please, don't blame me for wanting to do this. Blame it on Kouga! I ...I just...I just got to go. I'll see you soon." With that, Ayame walked off, going to pack her bags.**

**The chief stared at the young girl leaving_. 'That stupid young wolf! When I get to you, I'll give you a piece of my mind!_' he thought, angrily. Ayame was a wonderful wolf to get mated to. And true, she deserved better than his son and he was extremely lucky to be betrothed to her but no, he had to go and ruin it. Well, he sure was going to regret this.**

**Naraku**

**Naraku changed quickly. he was fed up with Kikyou. She seriously needed a life. Boy was he going to get Inuyasha pissed. Inuyasha was going to pay ...pay for everything!**

**"KAGOME!" he called out, angrily.**

**After a while, Kagome, dressed in the kimono, walked in with Minori following her.**

**"Yes, Master Naraku?" she asked, bowing down. **

**"Kagome, I have a job for you." he said, sneering.**

**_'Uh oh, that doesn't look so good.'_ She thought. _'Stupid Squid Face, what do you plan in mind now?'_**

**"I want you to..."**

* * *

Sorry this one's so short. I wanted it to be longer but I love cliffhangers so of course I'm gonna stop there! Hm... I wonder wat Naraku wants. And hmm...wat would Sesshy do? And hmm...is Kouga's father gonna kill him?!

yeahh i no, Kouga's father thing is weird ...but his dad doesnt appear in any of the episodes or so I think and So technically I made his father up if its alrite with you.

And I dont no Seshy's mom's name. Do you guys know? If you do please tell me! I dont want to call her Leiko if thats not her real name. Sesshomaru's getting soft ehh? but its cute u gotta admit.

PLEASE REVIEW!! i'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE AND A POP!! :D


	7. An appearance and Lord Fluffy

ok ok so I owe some of you guys a cookie and a pop so hmm here ya go.

-holds out a plate of cookies and a stack of pop-

ehh! I said SOME of you guys! oh well, go ahead have some. Thanks for reading my story! anyway, go on and read and plz review? I mite have a better treat in the next chapter for ya -wink wink-

I do not own Inuyasha. hmmm...thats not to bad to say. oh well :)

so go ahead and read Chapter 7 of Second Chance! and review!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**_'Kohaku! Kohaku, is that you? Wait for me! Please! Wait for me! KOHAKU!' Rin shouted, reaching out for her friend. She tried to run as fast as she could, but it was no use. _**

**_Shadows loomed all over the place and she tripped over a tree vine and fell, scraping her knee. _**

**_"Kohaku..." she whimpered, looking around at all the darkness._**

**_Suddenly, something grabbed her..._**

**"AHH!" Rin screamed, waking up. '_What an awful dream...'_ **

**She looked around her, trying to figure what time of day it was. She realized that it probably was only a couple of hours before dawn.**

**'_Why did I dream of Kohaku? I haven't seen him in ages! Gee, I wonder what he's doing...'_ Rin thought as she stood up. She was scared that if she went back to sleep then the monsters would get her again.**

**_'Where is Daddy Fluffy?'_ she thought, then giggled at the nickname she gave him. Of course she never called him that.**

**She nearly jumped ten feet high when she heard someone in the bushes behind her. **

**"Who's there?" she whispered, looking around slowly. "Who's there?" she repeated, slightly louder.**

**She crept closer and pushing the bushes aside she saw...**

**Kohaku.**

**"Kohaku! Oh good! It's just you!" She sighed in relief. "What are you doing here? Are you here to play?" she asked, hopeful.**

**He just nodded, then motioned for her to follow him.**

**"Oh goody!" she cried out, happily following her friend as he lead her into the forest.**

**Kouga**

**'_Where is she? I hope she seriously didn't go home! And right when I...ugh, I'm so stupid!'_ Kouga thought angrily, pacing around outside the forest. **

**"Kouga...is that you?" a males voice called out from behind him. Kouga turned around to come face to face with his father. **

**"Hey Dad." he greeted casually.**

**_'Boy am I going to give him a piece of my mind! I really need to find out if this youngster has any love for Ayame anyway.'_ his father thought.**

**"What are you doing, Son?" he asked, acting like everything was normal...which it wasn't.**

**"Oh nothing. Have you seen Ayame around, Otou-san?" Kouga asked, looking around. **

**"Ayame? Oh, well she came by me and told me that she was going home." **

**"GOING HOME?! I mean, oh, she went home. Um...do you know what for?" Kouga asked, slightly embarassed. He hoped she hadn't gone home because of him.**

**Kouga's father chuckled. "She told me that the betrothal's off..." he paused, waiting for the perfect reaction.**

**Kouga's face fell. It was off? After three whole years she suddenly ends it? **

**"...she was going home to clear her mind...and to meet up with ...Hojo." Kouga's father smiled when he saw his son get angry. Yup, this boy was definitely in love.**

**"WHO THE HELL IS HOJO?" he asked, not bothering to hide all his anger up. **

**"Kami, when I find her I'm going to give her a piece of my mind!" He shouted, storming off. **

**"Funny, that's what I said earlier about you too." Kouga's father laughed at the joke and walked away, shaking his head about young love.**

**Inuyasha**

**"I need to find Kagome...And I need all the help I can get. We need to defeat Naraku once and for all." Inuyasha said seriously at a group meeting.**

**Sango and Miroku looked at each other.**

**"What do you mean, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. **

**"I guess...I got to go to Sesshomaru and...Kouga for help. I mean, Kouga has 2 shards still so...that means Naraku would be after him. And Kagome's the only other one besides Kikyou who could see them. She would have to come and get him and if we're all there...then, well, maybe I could get rid of Naraku too. I would give anything to have Kagome back." Inuyasha sighed. **

**Sango was shocked. She had never heard Inuyasha say that about anyone before. That was so cute! She peeked at Miroku, wondering if he could ever be as sweet as Inuyasha. **

**"I could always help. For a little Kitsune, I am one of the strongest." Akiko chirped up. "Yeah, me too!" Shippo added, grinning. He was finally going to be able to help around here.**

**"Oh no! This is too dangerous for babies and brats." Inuyasha said, turning his head.**

**Boy, was that the wrong decision. Soon, he was flying across the room, smashing into the walls. _'How come this always happens to me?'_ He whined in thought, unable to actually open his mouth.**

**"Does that prove to you how strong we are?" Akiko asked, her hands still up. **

**Inuyasha simply nodded. **

**_'This is embarassing! I'm the demon of a guy who gets blown away by a couple of kids!'_ Inner Inuyasha groaned.**

**"Ok then. Let's go to Sesshomaru first." Miroku suggested, grabbing his staff on the way. Sango and Kirara jumped up as well and walked out, with Shippo and Akiko following.**

**"Wow Akiko, you're so strong!" Shippo complimented. He wished he was as strong as she. **

**"We can train together if you want." she said, looking at him and then smiled. "I love your smile, Akiko." Shippo told her, and reached for her hand.**

**She giggled and they walked down the path holding hands. **

**"Keh!" Inuyasha said, then ran to catch up.**

**Sesshomaru**

**"Where is she?!" he bellowed, angrily. Rin had disappeared last night and he didn't know where she went.**

**"Lord Sesshomaru, please calm down!" Jaken begged, bowing low.**

**"You were suppose to watch her! She's only a little human girl! She can't take care of herself! JAKEN!" Sesshomaru shouted. **

**Jaken had never seen his Lord lose control like this before. _'Boy, does he really love the girl.'_ he thought.**

**Sesshomaru stormed around, trying to find her scent. "This way." he ordered and walked off.**

**Soon after, they came to a trail. They began to follow it.**

**Sesshomaru sniffed around. "What is Inuyasha and his gang doing here?" he asked out loud, calming down before seeing his imbecile of a brother.**

**"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called out, coming out of the forest. The rest was following him...but where was the miko girl? **

**"Yes, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked, trying to keep his cool. _'Where is Rin?'_ he thought, worryingly.**

**"I need your help. Kagome's been kidnapped by Naraku and we need to defeat him." Inuyasha told him. **

**Sesshomaru looked at him shocked. The girl has been captured? "I can't. I'm busy." he said, turning away.**

**"Please Sesshomaru! Please! What would you do if Rin was captured by Naraku? Wouldn't you go look for her? Wouldn't you want help? Please!" Inuyasha begged, something he had never done before. **

**Sesshomaru stiffened. _What would you do if Rin was captured by Naraku? _Inuyasha's voice rang through his head. What if she really was? He had to do this. He might as well kill Naraku anyway. And wasn't his brother _beggin_g_? _Something he had never done before?**

**"Ok. Fine." Sesshomaru agreed. "But...Lord Sesshomaru, what about Rin?" Jaken aksed stupidly.**

**"Where is Rin?" Shippo asked, noticing that his friend wasn't around. **

**Sesshomaru sighed. "She dissapeared last night. I cannot find her."**

**"Even the more reason to kill Naraku. He probably captured her." Inuyasha growled, angrily.**

**After a while, they were on their way to find Kouga, and to kill Naraku.**

**Rin**

**"Kohaku...where are you taking me?" she whispered, holding on to her friend's shoulder.**

**He continued on their way, not bothering to answer her. "Kohaku...I thought we were going to play...Kohaku!" she shouted. _'Daddy Sesshomaru...daddy help me! I regret leaving you please come for me!' _she thought. She was extremely scared.**

**Suddenly, Kohaku turned around to look at her. She hovered in one place, her face showing all her terrors. His heart broke as he saw he was terriflying her. "I'm sorry Rin. But I must follow orders." he apoligized.**

**"What ord-" she stopped when he pressed on one of her pressure points. She fell into his arms and he carried her away...heading towards Naraku's castle.**

**Kagome**

**Kagome was shocked. She replayed the moment in her head.**

**_'I want you to..." Naraku paused. "...to kill Inuyasha. And get Kouga's shards."_**

**_'Yes, Master Naraku." she answered, her eyes blank. Minori gasped but didn't say anything. _**

**_"Kagome, I want you to keep these shards. " he said, handing her a small bag. She sensed that he still held two shards but she didn't bother to ask about them._**

**_"Really, Master?" she asked, suspicious. "Of course. I trust you." he answered._**

**_"Very well. I'll put the jewel together for you." she told him, bowing._**

**_"Perfect." _**

**Kagome sat there, putting the jewel together. There was only four jewel shards missing; two that Naraku carried and two that Kouga had. But soon, Naraku would have all of them.**

**_'I can't kill Inuyasha!'_ she thought, sadly. _'But I need too! He's marrying Kikyou! He broke my heart! He used me! He didn't love me! He teased me and hurt me!' _she thought, her heart going cold and black.**

**Then, Inuyasha's voice flowed through her mind. '_I would give anything to have Kagome back.'_ '_Was that really him? Was that really what he said about me?' _she thought. Her heart softened.**

**She finally placed the last shard she had into place. There. She put it back into her container and closed the lid firmly. **

**She was ready to go and do what she was suppose to.**

**"Kagome! Please don't! You don't know what you're about to do!" Minori begged. She didn't want her friend to regret anything.**

**"I know exactly what I'm about to do. Don't worry. Mino-chan." Kagome told her. **

**"Kagome. Please be safe. Please." Minori stood up and helped Kagome get her weapons.**

**Finally, Kagome was ready to face her ex-lover and kill him.**

**Kouga**

**Kouga decided to go for a run and see Kagome. She would make him feel better and forget Ayame. Afterall, now he was free for Kagome. Ayame was going back to see the guy named Hojo.**

**_'Ugh, I hate him already!'_ he thought, angrily. **

**He began to run through the forest a bit, smiling at the green leaves and the nice breeze. **

**"Kouga!" a voice shouted out from a distance in front of him. He looked up. Who was calling him?**

**He ran right into a clearing, and looked out from above the mountain. He looked down to see treetops and when he looked up all he saw was the bright blue sky and the white clouds. **

**Just peaceful. Now who was calling him?**

**"KOUGA!" the voice shouted again. Suddenly, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru showed up, along with their gang.**

**"Hey, why don't you look at that. The dog brothers. Whaddya want?" he laughed. **

**"Watch it, wolf." Sesshomaru warned.**

**"Look, Kagome's going to come for your shards soon. Naraku kidnapped her and is going to use her against us. We need to defeat him and save her!" Inuyasha explained quickly, anxious to get on the road.**

**"NARAKU KIDNAPPED HER?!" Kouga shouted, unbelievingly. **

**Inuyasha sighed but nodded. **

**"Can we please get on the road?" Akiko asked, straight up. "Hey...who's the brat?" Kouga asked, staring into her purple eyes.**

**"Yes, Inuyasha. Who is the little girl?"**

**"My name is Akiko! Why are you asking the stupid hanyou and not asking me instead? Like, are you really that scared I would hurt you?" She questioned, raising her eyebrow. Shippo fell to the ground in laughter.**

**"WHAT?!" all three men shouted, angrily. "SCARED OF A LITTLE GIRL LIKE YOU?" **

**She grinned and nodded. Sango snickered. **

**"Ok well I think I can save Kagome by myself! I don't need you mutts to help me!" Kouga bragged, stalking off.**

**"Who are you calling a mutt?" Inuyasha shouted.**

**Soon, Kouga and Inuyasha were fighting and Sesshomaru tried to break them up at first but got pulled in.**

**Sango shook her head. This was always happening when Inuyasha was around. They even forgot Kagome.**

**"Well well well. Isn't it funny how we're all here?" a female's voice called out. The place went silent.**

**Everyone was thinking , _'Kagome?'_ **

**"Oh, you guys have forgotten me already? What a shame. Are you guys fighting about the wedding preparations?" the voice asked.**

**"Kagome?" Inuyasha called out, looking all around him. **

**"Correct."**

**Suddenly, Kagome stepped out of the shadows. Everyone gasped. **

**Kagome was dressed in an extremely short kimono that showed most of her chest. It was mostly white and had a black obi. She also had a bow and arrows.**

**"Kagome! I'm so glad to see you!" Inuyasha shouted, running towards her.**

**"Don't take a step closer or I'll shoot." She rose her bow and put an arrow in place.**

**He stopped dead in his tracks. _What was going on?_**

**Sango looked more closely at Kagome. Her eyes were blank. _She's possessed! _**

**"Inuyasha! She's possessed by someone! Be careful!" Sango shouted. Everyone went on guard.**

**"What do you want?" Miroku asked, raising his left hand that was containing the wind tunnel. Wait, he couldn't suck up his friend...could he?**

**"I want Kouga's shards...and Inuyasha dead." she answered simply. **

**Inuyasha gasped. This was crazy.**

**"Kagome...what's gotten into you?" Shippo shouted. "Silence!" she returned, her eyes turning red.**

**She raised her bow more, and began to pull on the string. **

**Inuyasha felt like he couldn't move. He didn't understand what was going on. He couldn't run from her. All he could do was stare at her eyes.**

**_'Why Kagome, Why? I love you sooo much!! Why are you doing this?'_ He thought, sadly.**

**Kagome paused when she heard Inuyasha's voice in her head. _'I love you sooo much!! Why are you doing this?'_Was that really Inuyasha thinking it?**

**'_Shoot the arrow Kagome! Kill him! Kill him! And then get the shards!' _Naraku's voice said in her head. **

**"Inuyasha...prepare...TO DIE!" Kagome shouted. She was about to shoot the arrow when she was knocked off her feet by a fox fire.**

**Everyone looked at Akiko in surprised.**

**"Akiko! She's our friend! You're going to hurt her!" Shippo cried out. **

**"No I'm not. Can't you tell she's possessed? I hope that blow was hard enough to knock her out of her senses or maybe I should try harder...she can't just go around taking stuff from other people and killing them!" Akiko shouted back.**

**"Yeah but still...dont hurt her!" Shippo told her.**

**Akiko sighed but nodded.**

**Suddenly, Naraku appeared. "Kagome!" He cried out, looking in shock at her. "Who did this?" he asked, angrily.**

**"I did! You must be Naraku!" Akiko shouted to him, her chin up high. "Hurry Inuyasha! Kill him!" **

**Naraku picked up Kagome. "Want to kill me now?" he sneered.**

**"Don't worry, Inuyasha! I'll put a barrier over her so she won't get hurt! Hurry!" Akiko shouted, raising her hands and putting a fox fire barrier over Kagome's limp body.**

**Naraku scowled and Inuyasha raised his Tesseiga. **

**"Brat. Get out of here!" Naraku shouted, snapping his fingers. "Backla-" he stopped when the barrier dropped because a demon came out of no where and scooped up Akiko. She began to scream and kick as they demon flew out of the mountain...and dropped her.**

**"AKIKO!" Shippo cried and also ran and jumped off the cliff.**

**"SHIPPO!" Sango and Miroku called. They ran to the edge to find that he had transformed into his pink floaty ball and caught Akiko. "Thanks, Shippo." she said, gratefully.**

**"No problem, Aki-chan." Shippo returned to the mountain side and let her get off.**

**Naraku grinned and said, "Ok, I'll try next time. But Inuyasha remember, you will die." With that he dissapeared...with Kagome.**

**"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted but it was too late. **

**"Hel-_lo?_Did everyone forget me here?" Kouga asked, angry.**

**"Shut up. We gotta find her." Inuyasha ordered and began to follow her scent.**

**Rin**

**Rin slowly opened her eyes. _'Huh, where am I?'_she thought, looking around. It looked like she was in some kind of dungeon. Then she remembered. Kohaku had kidnapped her.**

**Tears fell down her face as she felt the betrayal. _'Kohaku, you meanie! Why did you take me away from my Daddy?'_she thought, regreting leaving her foster father.**

**She hugged her knees closer to her body, trying to keep warm. _'Brr...it's cold! I miss snuggling up to Lord Fluffy when it was cold.'_ she thought. Sadness overwhelmed her and tears fell from her eyes more quickly.**

**Kohaku was listening to her cry from the next room. He was suppose to watch her but her crying and tears broke his heart. '_I'm so sorry, Rin!'_ he thought, sadly.**

**"Kohaku!" she cried out. "Kohaku! If you can hear me, come here! KOHAKU!" she screamed, tears blurring her vision.**

**She quickly wiped them away when she saw him step out from the shadows.**

**"You called?" he asked, his voice blank. _'Rin, forgive me. Please forgive me! I need your friendship...I need you! Please forgive me!'_ he begged silently.**

**"Kohaku...why did...you do...this? Why?" she asked, tears still falling from her brown eyes. He looked into them, and saw sadness. **

**"I'm...sorry Rin." he apologized.**

**Rin looked up at him. _'What?'_ **

**"I'm sorry Rin! I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I can't let Naraku find out that I remember things. He would hurt you! I need to do what he wants! I can't have him hurt you! Don't worry. Sesshomaru would come for you and take you away from this wretched place...and I could stay behind. I need to stay behind for your safety. I'm sorry!" he shouted, tears also filling his eyes. **

**"Ko...ha...ku...No! No, no no no no! You're gonna come with me! You have too! You promised me we would play!" she shouted, wiping away her tears for good. She was going to be strong. She was going to survive and help her friend be free.**

**She was going to be like Sesshomaru- Lord Fluffy.**

* * *

Awwhh Isn't Rin cute?? I swear, I think I'm going to cry!! Awhh...

phew! -sighs in relief- Kagome didnt hurt anyone! lucky that! I dont want inuyasha to die yet! no never he already signed a contract saying he would star in my sequel story!

oopps... you weren't suppose to know that theres a sequel. oh well. It's gonna be good.

ok so please review! You want to know what happened don't you? cmon yes you do!

Come back later to read more bout

Lord Fluffy, Kagome, Akiko, Inuyasha, Rin, Naraku, Shippo, Miroku, Kouga, Ayame, Sango, Kirara and so much others!

Next chapter would be a bit different...but please stay tuned and review!

Whoever knows who I'm going to write about next (the next chapter is gonna be mostly bout 1 person/demon) i'm going to give you a character in my sequel! Because I need ppl rite now so cmon and plz review!!

Hint: It is about one of the characters i named up there! and i havent wrote much about them yet -wink wink- so go on and tell me!!

THANK YOU AND PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Kirara's pain

hmm...chapter 8 already? ok then. Well thanks to those who reviewed and congratz to those who won the contest!! If you didnt win im sorry maybe ill have another contest just for you!

disclaimer: no i don't own inuyasha. if i did my own characters would be on the show and these ideas would be too.

* * *

"talking"

'_thinking'_

(cat talk that humans don't understand)

OK were good now? go on and enjoy the chp and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Kirara watched as her master walked back and forth, trying to make plans on how to save the miko girl. She meowed when she saw Shippo and Akiko heading her way.**

**_'Yay! I can play again.'_ she thought sarcastically. '_Seriously, Kirara. You act like a little girl. Since when was the last time you let me out so I can show them who's really not a child, hmm?' _the voice in her head said. **

**'_Shut up! I don't want to be reminded of that moment...too late. The images are there.'_ she sighed.**

**Flashback**

**"Kirara! Kirara!" A male's voice could be heard throughout the forest.**

**A young lady looked all around her for the voice. Her blonde hair was shining in the moonlight and her red eyes with the black specks were filled with happiness.**

**Finally, a male ran out from the shadows. He was a neko-demon in his human form but still had two tails. He gave her a smile as he stood there, panting. She looked over his body, his black hair, brown eyes, and strong build.**

**"Masao..." she murmured, stepping closer to her lover. "Kirara, no. Listen to me first." he told her, standing up straight. He was much taller then her and she only came up to his shoulders. **

**She looked up into his eyes while he looked down into hers. "I love you." he said, before leaning down and kissing her. **

**She wanted to gasp at this sudden movement but her lips with locked with his. Soon, she relaxed and enjoyed the feeling. He pulled away. "And that's all that matters." he added.**

**"But that's just it. It isn't all that matters. Masao, I have to go. I have to travel with the person who saved me. Sango...Master Sango...she saved me when I was trapped by all those demons. Masao..." Tears filled her eyes and steamed down her face. Sadness filled both their eyes. **

**"I understand, Kirara. I had wanted you to stay here with me and be my mate but I guess not. It's ok, once I find the right neko to be the chief, I'll come find you. I promise." He leaned down once again and kissed her tears away before taking her lips too.**

**End of Flashback**

**'_So what if it's been three years since you last seen him? He said he was going to come for you. Period. End of discussion. NOW LET ME OUT!' the voice screamed._**

**Kirara inwardly groaned. _'I can't the pains too much to bear. Leave me alone!'_**

**She meowed when Shippo came over. "Hey, Kirara. Play with us?" he asked, smiling.**

**She let out a a deep breath and got up to play with the youngsters. **

**_'You baby.'_**

* * *

**Later**

**Kirara sighed. Her Master and her friends were finally asleep, along with the young Kitsunes. Playing with them is tough.**

**She got up from her spot on the ground and walked towards the edge of the cliff. The group hasn't moved a bit since Kagome had appeared. **

**_'I want out!'_ the voice in her head whined again. It had been whining all night.**

**'_Fine fine.'_Kirara agreed. Soon, a green light was swirling around her before she landed on the ground...with her legs.**

**She looked at herself. It felt so weird to be in this form.**

**"Finally, after being trapped for three years." she said, unexpectantly. **

**Tears started to fall down her face as she felt the pain that came with being human. **

**"Masao...Masao where are you now? Do you still remember me? Masao..." she whispered to the moon, trying to let all her pain out. "Masao..."**

**She fell to her knees, holding onto herself for dear life as she began to sob, letting out all the pain in her heart. **

**"Kirara...is that you...?" a soft small voice called out from behind her. Kirara looked at the person with the voice, tears still falling. Akiko stood there, frightened.**

**Kirara wiped away her tears quickly. "Yes, Akiko? Come here." she motioned for the little kitsune to come. Akiko went over and sat in Kirara's lap.**

**"You're so pretty like this Kirara! But why are you crying?" She asked. Her small hands reached up and wiped away Kirara's tears. **

**Kirara smiled. "It's nothing, Akiko. Go to sleep ok?" **

**Akiko shook her head. "Not until you tell me what's wrong. I won't be able to sleep. As a kid, I still know a lot. Friends, family, love..."**

**Kirara laughed. "I just miss my er, friend. It's nothing. This form reminds me of him that's all." **

**Akiko raised her eyebrow. "_Him, _ehh? Ok, I get it." **

**Kirara giggled once more before lifting Akiko out of her lap. "Go to sleep." she ordered.**

**"Yes, M'am!" Akiko stook up straight and marched back to the campsite. **

**Kirara watched as Akiko left. She looked out at the moon.**

**"Masao...please...come for me. I miss you."**

**Kirara stood up, shaking away all the sadness. _'Should I show them this side of me? Not yet I guess. I'm...i'm not ready.'_**

**With that thought in her mind she transformed back into her demon form and walked back to the sleeping group.**

* * *

**Next Morning**

**(Huh? Is it morning already?) Kirara meowed, opening her eyes in haziness. Suddenly, Akiko and Shippo jumped on her.**

**"KIRARA! Let's play!" Shippo shouted happily. Akiko stared into Kirara's eyes.**

**"Only if you want you." she whispered into Kirara's ears. **

**Kirara smiled and got up, making the children laugh in glee. She transformed into her full neko demon, and ran around in circles just for the kitsunes. **

**Sango laughed when she saw them. "Kirara, let them down! They need to eat breakfast because we're gonna start travelling soon again.**

**Miroku walked over and carried the two youngsters off and took them over to the campfire.**

**Kirara sat down, and immediately changed into her kitten form. Sango brought over a dish of food. "Here you go, Kirara." **

**Kirara nodded and then began to eat slowly, the food tasting like dirt in her mouth. She was still too upset to do much but at least the annoying voice was gone...**

**'_Huh? Oh, it's already morning.'_the voice in her head said, and Kirara thought the voice had just yawned. **

**...never mind.**

**She got up and walked over to Sango, wanting to be petted. Sango's hand always made her feel better. Sango began to pet her out of habit.**

**"Is something wrong, Kirara?" she asked softly. As Kirara's best friend, Sango sure knew her.**

**Kirara meowed in reassurance. (Nothing.) **

**Sango smiled. "I guess not. Hmm...do animals even look sad for a moment? Guess what? We're going to find Kagome! You liked her didn't you?" **

**Kirara meowed again. (The miko girl? Yup!) **

**Soon, they were on their way, heading up the mountain, in the direction that Naraku had went.**

**Masao**

**He sighed as he continued to run through the forest. He headed up the moutain as fast as his legs could carry him. **

**Masao sighed again. "Kirara! Where are you?!" he shouted, knowing no one could hear him.**

**He was getting tired in his human form, so he transformed quickly. On four legs was much better then on two.**

**_'Kirara...'_  
**

**Kirara**

**Kirara had transformed into her demon shape so the little kids could nap.**

**"Keh! Those babies. Why did they insist that they would come anyway?" the inu-hanyou snorted. **

**The monk looked at the hanyou and shook his head. "They are quite powerful, Inuyasha. After all, they are full demon. Even though I'm not saying they're stronger then you of course." he added the last line quickly when receiving a look from the hanyou.**

**Sango sighed but almost yelped when she felt a hand slide down her backside. **

**Kirara took a step back, afraid that she might also get hurt when her Master chased after the monk. Master Sango shouted, "HENTAI!" and slapped the monk, Miroku, across the face.**

**The children on Kirara's back woke up but she heard Shippo talking. She began to listen.**

**"It's ok, Akiko. We can go back to sleep. It's just Miroku being a pervert and Sango hitting him. He never does learn his lesson. Oh, and now Sesshomaru, Kouga and Inuyasha are arguing. It's ok, go back to sleep." Shippo assured the scared Kitsune girl.**

**She let out a sigh of relief. "What me to blast them all with some fox-fire?" she asked, wanting to show them how strong she was. Shippo laughed but didn't say anything.**

**Suddenly, a blue light shot up into the air. Everyone stared at it and then looked to Akiko. **

**"I NEED MY STRENGTH! AND SO DOES SHIPPO. SO BE QUIET AND BE GOOD. You don't want me to do _that,"_ she motioned to the fox-fire, "...to you."**

**Imediately, everyone shut their mouths and walked in silence, acknowledging a stare from the young girl. **

**The kids giggled and relaxed to go back to sleep.**

**Kirara sighed, it was just another day...minus the miko girl and the hanyou fighting and adding the dog brothers with the wolf's fighting. It was just the same.**

**_'Masao...'_ his name suddenly popped into her head. **

**She sighed again.**

**

* * *

**

Ayame 

Ayame ran down the path, knowing she was close to home.

"AYAME? AYAME!!" A sudden voice called out. Soon, someone jumped onto her back.

She laughed out loud. "Mitsuki!"

A female wolf demon with light brown hair and sky-blue eyes got off of Ayame.

"Awwh, who didja know?" she whined, looking to the ground.

Ayame laughed. "I know everything! 'Cause I'm..."

"AYAME!" another voice cried out.

Both girls giggled, knowing that was what Ayame was oringinally going to say. They turned towards the voice.

Two adult red-heads and a baby wolf walked towards Ayame.

"Otou-san! Okaa-san! Ayutarou-kun!" Ayame cried out, tears of happiness falling from her eyes.

She had heard that there was a new baby in the house, but this was the first time she had seen Ayutarou. He looked at her with big green eyes, and a small smile formed on his lips. "O-nee-chan!"

She gasped. "Oh my gosh, he can talk! How old is he now?!" she asked, unbelievably.

Her parents laughed. " is already a year old, Darling. It's been so long since we've seen you! My, you've grown into a young lady! How's Kouga? Is he treating you right?" her mother asked, giving to her father to give Ayame a huge hug.

Her face saddened at the name. She hung her head in shame. "What's wrong, Aya?" her mother asked her, using her baby nickname.

"I have shamed you, Mother and Father. I broke off the engagement." she answered, sadly.

Her parents looked shocked. "What happened, Dear?" her father asked her, reaching out to comfort her.

She smiled. "I don't want to talk about it now. Let's go inside. I still want to see the others."

With that, she walked ahead towards their small village.

**Rin**

**"This is yummy, Kohaku!" she exclaimed, happily. He had given her some snacks from the nearby village for her to nibble on.**

**He laughed. "Thanks, Rin-chan." **

**She smiled and he felt his heart melt. Wait, what was this warm feeling inside him? And how come he only got it when he was around Rin?**

**She finished the octupus-on-a-stick and began to lick her fingers. **

**"Don't do that." Kohaku said sternly, and took out a handkerchief. He began to clean her fingers. **

**Rin stared at him, her heart pounding. Why was it that when he talked or smiled or touched her gently she felt like this? What do they call this? And how come Daddy never taught her about emotions?**

**"Th-thanks." she stammered. She looked away, not wanting him to know she was blushing.**

**"Your...er...welcome." he also stammered. He placed her hand down and picked up her other hand, and began to clean those too.**

**"KOHAKU! ARE YOU HEAR?" a voice suddenly called out.**

**Then...Kagome stepped out from behind a door.**

**"Kohaku, Master Naraku wants yo- oh! Rin? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, concerned. She then looked at them, Kohaku holding Rin's hand and Rin blushing. Rin jerked her hand away and they both turned a different way, blushing even more.**

**Kagome smiled. "I'll just tell Naraku that you're still out ok? And Kohaku, please watch Rin. She is still very young and Sesshomaru would chop my head off if she even lost a strand of hair. But don't do anything silly." she warned, and walked away.**

**"So..." they both said at the same time, looking at each other. Kohaku turned away again. Rin giggled. "Want some?" she offered. **

**Together they sat there, eating sweets and talking about all sorts of random things. Just like friends.**

**But inside, they both knew that this was more then friendship...**

* * *

Awwh, isn't that cute? Sorry it's soo short...I guess this chp was just a filler. Gomen! Um...I kinda added more characters to this chp because well, I didn't want to spoil anything yet. -sigh- im sorry...again.

Ok thanks for reading! Congratz yet again to those who won!! Something mite pop into my head and I just might have another contest. :D.

Thanks for reading chapter 8!! Sorry cause it's soo late. My laptop ran out of battery and I cant find the charger thing. --'

Please review! AND please read my next chapter!! :D.


	9. Finding Kagome

hey guys. Sorry the updates are so slow. I have a summer job :(... and its taking up most of my time -sigh- and plus i have lots of story ideas in my head...and not all of them are for Inuyasha too. :P there's your surprise.

Anyhow, please read and review and tell me how much you like this chapter! THANKS :D

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha. But if I did I would totallii make it better...notthatyoudidntdoagoodjobmr.inuyashawriter (says this really quickly)

"talking"

'_thinking' _(or the little voices in people's heads)

(cat talk that humans don't understand)

OK ENJOY! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

**

* * *

******

**Chapter 9**

**Inuyasha growled as he stuffed his face with the awful food that Sango had to make each day ever since Kagome disappeared. This was also one of the reasons he wanted Kagome back.**

**'_I want ramen!'_ Inner Inuyasha whined. **

**_'So do I but we all don't get want we want.'_ he answered back.**

**"Inuyasha, how do you like it?" Sango asked. **

**"I...uh...canttalkrightnowtrynaeat..." he answered quickly, adding more food into his mouth.**

**_'Ew...this tastes like shit.'_his inner youkai said, disgusted.**

**_'How would you know what shit tastes like anyway?'_Inuyasha asked, receiving an "uh" from Inner Inuyasha.**

**"Um..ok then." Sango answered back, sadly. She knew that her cooking wasn't as good as Kagome's so she didn't force anything. It was so bad that Sesshomaru and Kouga went to find their own food. **

**"Sango, this is fabulous! You would make an awesome wife." Miroku flattered. He hated to see her in a bad mood.**

**She smiled weakly. "Thanks Miroku."**

**"I wanted to know, would you marry me?" Miroku asked, moving closer to her. **

**"Miroku! I...I...don't know what to say. I'm not that good of a cook, and I can't clean either. Plus I don't want to give up my job as a demon exterminator." She looked at her feet. **

**_'Miroku...you may be a pervert...but I hope you really mean it that you want to marry me.'_she thought, sadly. She wanted to talk to someone about it but Kagome wasn't here.**

**Miroku placed a hand on Sango's back. "I don't care if you can't cook or clean. I just want you..."**

**His hand began to go up and down her backside. "...and our children."**

**She looked up and slapped him right across the face. "HENTAI!" she screamed. She usually didn't cry but she could feel tears welling up.**

**'_Miroku, how could you be so insensitive? You pervert-good-for-nothing baka! I would never marry someone like you!'_ she thought, anger boiling inside her.**

**"What's wrong with having children?" Shippo asked. Akiko burst into laughter.**

**"Nothing is, Shippo. That's why I told you adults were weird." she answered, still laughing.**

**Sango blushed a deep red like the hand mark on Miroku's face. **

**"You guys act like kids." Inuyasha snorted, finishing the last of the soup. **

**"At least I can tell my love what I want to tell her unlike you. I find that you are much more immature then us. Afterall, Kagome still thinks you're using her." Miroku told Inuyasha, while sitting down once again.**

**"Keh!" **

**_'Kagome...you really think I would use you? You can't even sense that I...I love you?_' he thought, sadly.**

**'_Kagome...please return safely. If you do, I would tell you how I truly feel.' _**

**Kagome**

**Kagome sighed as she stared out at the bright sun. She looked over the treetops and village. That just made her sigh again.**

**"I wish I knew what Inuyasha was thinking at this moment." she muttered. **

**_'Kagome...you really think I would use you? You can't even sense that I...I love you? Kagome...please return safely. If you do, I would tell you how I truly feel.'_ Inuyasha's voice entered her mind.**

**She gasped. She wasn't thinking Inuyasha would say any of this...so could this really be his thoughts? Did she really get her wish granted?**

**"What's wrong, Kagome? You look saddened." Minori asked her, leaning against the railing.**

**"I...I think I just heard Inuyasha's thoughts." she answered, blankly. None of this seemed real.**

**Minori laughed. "And what was he thinking?" **

**"He...said that he really loves me...and that he would never use me...and if I returned safely...he would tell me how he truly feels." **

**Minori laughed harder.**

**Kagome looked at her. "WHAT?" **

**"Sor...sorry. It's just...You don't seem to hate him much anymore. And he doesn't seem to be mad at you for trying to kill him." Minori answered, wiping at the tears. **

**Kagome groaned. "I didn't want to kill him! I swear! It's just...I was controlled." **

**Minori stopped laughing. She patted Kagome's shoulder. "I know. Let's just hope Inuyasha does too."**

**Kagome smiled at Minori. "I hope you find your angel because he is one lucky man." **

**Minori giggled. "I hope so too." **

**Sesshomaru**

**_'Rin? Rin! Where are you??'_he thought, sadly. He had snuck off to look for food and for his little girl. Wait...when had she became his?**

**'_When she called you Daddy and you told her you loved her?"_his inner voice told him.**

**Sesshomaru sighed. Emotions were not a good thing. He didn't know why he was so concerned with these...feelings. If he wanted to be the strongest demon ever, he could not have emotions. But...they were still there.**

**He sighed again as he headed back to the group. If Naraku even lost one strand of Rin's hair, Sesshomaru would kill him to bits.**

**"Sesshomaru, are you full? I have some extra soup left if you aren't." Sango offered. **

**He shock his head. "I am fine."**

**She smiled. "Ok."**

**He sat down beside his hanyou brother and looked at him. **

**"Inuyasha. I am looking for Rin because she is in my care but why are you looking for that miko girl from the future?" he asked, curiously.**

**"Keh! Why do you care, Sess?" Inuyasha asked right back, using a nickname Sesshomaru disliked.**

**"I would not be called Sess first off. And second, it was just a question." **

**"It's 'cause I love her, Sesshomaru. It's something you would never feel so go away." Inuyasha said suddenly. He couldn't even believe he admitted that he had feelings for Kagome...to his brother...first.**

**Sesshomaru stood up. "Emotions are pathetic. No wonder you are not strong and powerful." **

**"Being strong and powerful isn't everything Sesshomaru. Love also makes you feel happiness...and warmth. You don't feel warmth from being strong or powerful." Miroku told Sesshomaru.**

**He looked away. "Pathetic."**

**But really...were emotions that good? Did they really give you this...warmth?**

****

Kouga

Kouga went for a jog. He wasn't hungry much for Sango's cooking. Why was he on this quest again?

'_It's to save Kagome! You love her dontcha? Dontcha?" _Inner Kouga asked him.

Kouga stopped. Who was it that he really loved? He thought for a moment before the answer came to him.

'_Kagome is cool. She is fiesty, smart and strong. But she is still a human. And from the future. But...Ayame...is also fiesty...and she's smart and strong plus she's a full demon. Besides, she turns me on. I think I could leave Kagome for the hanyou and truly say...or think...that I love Ayame.'_ he told Inner Kouga, confident that this was the right answer.

Now to tell Ayame.

He sighed and continued to run. After saving Kagome he was going to go find Ayame.

Yes, that's exactly what he's going to do.

**Ayame**

**Ayame sighed. It had been a couple of days since she had last seen Kouga.**

**_'He's probably still partying because I'm gone.'_ she thought sadly.**

**She was sitting in her bedroom, on the floor. Ayame's parents were out so she had to watch over Ayutarou. **

**"O-nee-chan!" He cried out, happily crawling over to her. **

**She smiled. "Ayutarou!" He laughed in glee.**

**Ayame picked him up and placed him in her lap. She felt so mature like this.**

_**'Will this be how I feel after having kids? I hope so...I wonder what my and Kouga's kids would look like. Wait...we are not longer betrothed. So he could have all the kids in the world and they may not be mine.'**_

**"Onee-chan! Onee-chan! What's...wrong?" he asked slowly, trying to form the right words in his mind.**

**"Nothing, Ayutarou." She reassured him. "Now go play." **

**He nodded and started to crawl to the wooden toys on the floor. She smiled.**

**This was all helping her to get over Kouga but...missing him was too much to bear. And not seeing him too. Maybe...just maybe...she should return to see how things are.**

**'_No! It's too early!'_ she thought, trying to fight against her own feelings.**

**'_But I miss him...'_**

**

* * *

**

**Later with Inuyasha's group**

**"Look, I found her scent! Come on, we don't want to lose it." Inuyasha shouted, already leaving.**

**"Wait, Inuyasha!" Miroku cried but he was already gone.**

**"Kirara." Sango motioned. The two-tailed kitten transformed into her demon self. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Akiko got on.**

**Sesshomaru and Kouga ran after Inuyasha as Kirara followed.**

**'_Please let Kagome be alright. PLEASE!' _he silently begged.**

**Kagome**

**Maraku walked into the room Kagome was in.**

**"Oh! Master Naraku." Kagome greeted, bowing slightly. Minori also bowed.**

**'_They are coming. '_ he thought.**

**"Kagome, I want you to go and practice shooting your arrows and covering your scent. Hurry now, we have a battle to fight soon. Minori accompany her and get what she requests. Go." Naraku instructed.**

**Kagome and Minori nodded and left the room.**

**Naraku smiled. He was going to kill Inuyasha...and Inuyasha was going to be killed by the woman he loves...but first, he had to get rid of the kids.**

**Rin and Kohaku**

**Kohaku sat against the wall, watching Rin sleep. Her head was in his lap and he was stroking her hair. **

**"Rin." he whispered, not wanting to wake the girl.**

**She looked so peaceful when she slept. **

**"Daddy...Lord...Sesshomaru...come for me...please?" Rin murmured in her sleep. **

**Kohaku's face saddened. Rin missed Sesshomaru, her "father". And it was all because of Kohaku.**

**So what if he liked having her around to talk to and play with? She still needed to go home. And he should do it. He didn't want to get in trouble with Sesshomaru.**

**How did Rin even get stuck with Sesshomaru in the first place?**

**He watched in agony as tears began to slide down her small face. **

**He took a handkerchief from his pocket and began to wipe away her tears.**

**"No...no...Daddy! Don't...don't leave...Rin!" she cried out, tears falling faster.**

**She began to sniffle and move as her nightmare took over.**

**"Rin! Rin! Wake up you're having a nightmare!" Kohaku began to shake her, wanting her to wake up.**

**She screamed and then opened her eyes. She sat up and began to cry into her hands.**

**"Rin...Rin it's ok. Don't worry, it's ok. I'm here...I'll protect you." he assured her, softly, not wanting to scare her.**

**"Kohaku!" she cried, holding onto him.**

**The nightmare must have been awful. But he was here for her.**

**"Kohaku...don't leave me...please don't leave me!" she begged. He pulled her closer to him, hugging her.**

**"I won't leave you Rin. I promise. I won't ever leave you."**

**Inuyasha**

**"Dammit!" Inuyasha swore. The group was finally inside the castle but they had gotten lost in the rush.**

**"Shippo, Akiko, be careful. We don't want to lose you." Sango warned.**

**The two kids huddled closer to Kirara, who was still in her demon form just in case.**

**Suddenly, a demon stepped out of the shadows behind the children. It grabbed Akiko's kimono and pulled her away.**

**She screamed and kicked her legs, trying to get free.**

**"Akiko!" Shipp cried and sent fox fires at the demon. It got angry and grabbed Shippo too.**

**"SHIPPO! AKIKO! BE CAREFUL!" Miroku shouted but before anyone could help the kitsunes, demons flew out from everywhere. **

**The group divided up, trying to get rid of the demons.**

**The one demon holding onto the kitsune kids flew away...towards the dungeon.**

**Kagome**

**Kagome sighed when she finished practicing. Adrenaline shot through her. **

**"I am so in the mood to fight now." Kagome told Minori, smiling.**

**Minori giggled and wiped away at Kagome's sweat. "I bet you are. Please be careful, Kagome. You are like my best friend."**

**Suddenly, she looked up and saw a demon. And the demon was holding onto two people...**

**Kagome gasped as she realized one of the little kids was Shippo...and a little girl! **

**"Shippo!" she cried out but the demon was to far up to hear.**

**"Squid-face must have done this." Minori told Kagome.**

**"Let's go." **

**They soon found Naraku hiding in the ballroom. Minori watched in horror as Kagome's eyes went blank. **

**"Good...you are here, Kagome."**

**In the ballroom**

**Inuyasha's group had finally made it to the ballroom. The demons had sorta led them there.**

**"NARAKU! WE KNOW YOU ARE HERE! HAND OVER KAGOME AND THE SHARDS!" Inuyasha shouted. He stood there panting. **

**"Naraku! Return Rin now!"Sesshomaru ordered, his voice slightly raising.**

**"And Shippo and Akiko!" Miroku yelled. "Don't forget Kohaku!" Sango joined in.**

**Suddenly, Naraku stepped out of the shadows. **

**And following him was Kagome.**

* * *

Yikes! I wonder what's going to happen...hm...well actually I know what's going to happen but you guys can wonder cuz im not telling...at least not until the next chapter.

Wow! I just noticed that these characters sigh a lot eh?

Anyway, please review! And if you review a lot maybe I might update faster :D.


	10. The Final Battle

heyy.so this is chapter 10 of Second Chance...sorry its taking so long to update -sigh- lots are going on...

thanks to those who reviewed I really appreciate it :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and unfortunately, I don't own the anime or manga either -cry- but I do own my own characters and this story line... :D.

* * *

"talking"

'_thinking'_

(cat talk )

_dreams_

ok ENJOY :D and please review :P

**Chapter 10**

**Kouga wandered around helplessly. He was always so stupid. While the group was trying to fend off the demons he had snuck off just to find Kagome himself. Then _he_could be the hero and Kagome would be head-over-heels in love with him. **

**Of course, it never works out _his_ way.**

**Kouga sighed. He knew he was lost but now he didn'tknow what to do.**

**'_You moron! Get your ass out of here! Really, there's no point of you here.'_ his demon told him. **

**Kouga sighed again. '_I'm so stupid! Stupid, stupid stupid!' _he teased himself, bonking his head on the wall.**

**'_Stop Kouga! That hurts!'_ Inner Kouga whined.**

**_'Shut up!'_ **

**'N_o!'_**

**_'Yes!'_**

**_'No!'_**

**_'Ugh!' _**

**He began to walk around once again.**

**Suddenly, something came up behind him...**

**...and hit him and the head with a glass jar.**

**"Kouga, I will be taking your shards now."**

* * *

**Shippo**

**_"Daddy! Daddy, look!" a little cheerful voice cried out, holding up a flower to his father. _**

**_"It's wonderful, Shippo." he replied, smiling._**

**_"Boys! Come for lunch now!" a female's voice called to them from a tree's shade. _**

**_"Mommy!" Shippo shouted, running over. He just loved her cooking._**

**_She smiled down at him and got out their lunch._**

**_"Thanks, Honey." his father said, kissing his mother on the cheek._**

**_"Ewwie." Shippo laughed._**

**Suddenly, the scene changed.**

**_"Daddy? Mommy? Where are you?" Shippo's small voice whispered, scared._**

**_He looked around him, taking in the hills and valleys in the dark night._**

**_Then, someone appeared to him. _**

**_"Oh? Is this your mommy and daddy?" the man asked, grinning._**

**_He held up two fox skins. _**

**_Shippo cried out. No, his parents couldn't be dead. No!_**

**_He began to run as fast as his little feet could take him. _**

**_"UGH! Come back here, kid!" _**

**_He ran faster and soon, collapsed in sleepiness._**

**_"Daddy..."_**

**"Shippo! Shippo! Wake up!" a voice entered his mind.**

**Slowly he began to open his eyes, to realize that Akiko was sitting on him, leaning in close to his face.**

**"AHH!" they both screamed.**

**Rin giggled. "Hello Shippo."**

**Shippo sat up and looked around a bit. They apparently were in a small cell.**

**"Where are we?" he asked. Then he noticed Kohaku sitting beside Rin.**

**"Rin! Get away from him! He's dangerous! He'll kill you!" Shippo shouted, alarmed. He grabbed Akiko and pulled her closer, raising a hand in case he had to use some magic.**

**Rin laughed. "Oh no he's not. Look, let's start over. Shippo this is Kohaku. Kohaku, Shippo...and you are?" Rin looked at the small girl beside Shippo. **

**"I'm Akiko." Akiko answered. She was still a bit scared since Shippo did say Kohaku was dangerous.**

**"Nothing to worry about Akiko. Now come eat." Rin motioned for the two to come over.**

**They moved over slowly but before anyone could dig in, a servant walked in.**

**"Kohaku...let's go. We need to put them kids in cages and then bring them up. Naraku's orders." he said, sternly.**

**Akiko huddled beside Shippo and even Rin moved closer to the kitsunes.**

**Kohaku nodded, his eyes going blank. "Oh no!" Rin cried out.**

**Soon, he had them chained up, one behind the other. "You will be put in your cages soon." he told them, emotionless.**

**Tears slid down Rin's face. "How come you, Kohaku?" **

**"It's ok Rin. That's why we should've have prepared ourselves." Shippo said, wanting to pat Rin's shoulder but couldn't.**

**"Shippo, I'm scared. " Akiko told the little kitsune. **

**"Don't be scared. This is nothing." he assured her, puffing out his chest.**

**The girls giggled which made Shippo grin. He liked this attention.**

**"Move!" Kohaku ordered, poking into Shippo's back. "OW!" he cried. "Kohaku!" Rin cried at the same time.**

**they slowly moved out of the dungeon. **

**"I miss Lord Sesshomaru." Rin sniffled. **

**"You will see him soon enough." Kohaku answered, his eyes still blank. **

**As they walked quietly, each person -minus Kohaku since he's possessed- was thinking about what exactly did Kohaku mean by they will see him soon.**

**Inuyasha**

**"Ka...Kagome!" Inuyasha sputtered. Everyone went on guard because they all knew that this was the final battle.**

**"Master Naraku." Kagome said to Naraku, bowing slightly.**

**Today she was wearing a slightly longer blue kimono, and didn't show as much chest.**

**Everyone was shocked. Did Kagome just call Naraku a Master?**

**"Hello, Inuyasha. Hello Sesshomaru. What on earth brought you here?" Naraku asked, sneering.**

**"We want our shards back. And our people." Inuyasha told him, taking out his Tesseiga.**

**"The kids? You mean, those ones?" he pointed towards the ceiling.**

**Then, three cages came from out of the ceiling...and in each one was a different child.**

**Sesshomaru gasped as he saw Rin inside the middle cage and got angry because she was crying and clutching onto the bars.**

**Sango and Miroku winced when they saw Shippo in the right cage and Akiko in the left. They were never separated like that before and it must hurt them. **

**Kagome merely looked up and then looked back down. There were no emotions in her eyes.**

**Suddenly, a servant walked towards Naraku and handed him...two shards!**

**"More shards? Oh, these are Kouga's." Naraku sneered.**

**"But Kouga's with us..." Sango began but realized that he was not.**

**Then, a fourth cage lowered and in that cage was a knocked out Kouga.**

**"Stupid wolf." Inuyasha growled. This was not good...Naraku had all the shards...except Kohaku's and the one Naraku held.**

**Naraku handed the shards to Kagome who took out the small pendant handing from her neck. Inside was the almost complete jewel and it was missing two more.**

**"Yes! Yes!" Naraku shouted happily. **

**"Kill them."**

**Suddenly, a thousand demons appeared and began to attack the group. "Not again." Miroku groaned.**

**Soon, everyone was in combat.**

**"Naraku. I want to kill Inuyasha." Kagome told Naraku, asking for permission.**

**"That's exactly what I plan for." he answered, nodding.**

**Kagome stepped forward, preparing her bow and arrows. "Inuyasha...die!" she shouted, shouting the arrow.**

**"INUYASHA! WATCH OUT!" Shippo cried from the cage. Inuyasha turned araound and dodged the arrow.**

**He sighed in relief and made his way to Naraku...to kill him.**

**"Not so fast. You gotta go through me first." she warned, getting another arrow.**

**"Please, Kagome! Please remember what used to be. Please remember the good times! Don't do this!" Inuyasha begged.**

**Naraku grinned. **

**"Inuyasha." she whispered. "DIE!" **

**Yet again he dodged the arrow.**

**To Naraku, this was too good to pass up.**

**_'Kagome...I want you to know...that I love you. Even if I have to die by your arrow._' he thought sadly.**

**His thought entered her mind. What?**

**Her eyes returned normal for a second. "Inuyasha..."**

**Naraku growled and once again Kagome was possessed.**

**Inuyasha suddenly had an idea. What if they could communicate by thought?**

**_'Kagome! I love you so much! I love you I love you I love you!_' he thought, repeatedly.**

**Soon her eyes were back to normal. "Naraku! Stop playing with me!" she shouted, turning around and shooting an arrow at Naraku.**

**He dodged it and growled once again. He got hit in the shoulder and winced in pain.**

**"NOW!" Inuyasha shouted. "Backlash wave!" **

**The arrow and Inuyasha's hit went straight for Naraku.**

**"NOO!" he cried out.**

* * *

**Sango and Miroku**

**"Sango! How are you doing?" Miroku shouted to his loved one.**

**"I'm fine! Just fight!" she shouted back. "Hiraikotsu!"**

**"Just wait." he shouted, opening his wind tunnel. **

**"Wind Tunnel!" he yelled, sucking in demons.**

**"No! Miroku! There's poisonous ones!" Sango shouted making her way over to Miroku...but it was too late.**

**"AHHHH!" he screamed, collapsing to the floor.**

**"Miroku!" Sango cried, tears falling from her eyes. She knelt down beside him. **

**"Miroku...please don't die! Please!" she begged. **

**"Sango...I..." Miroku started. He took in a deep breath, knowing he wasn't going to live any longer.**

**"What is it?" She asked, leaning closer.**

**"I want to know...if ...you would...marry me...and I'm...serious." he said slowly, the miasma reaching all his body parts except his brain.**

**"Yes! Yes! Anything, Miroku! Just don't die!" Sango agreed. She hugged onto him, not wanting him to leave her forever. **

**"You...would even...bear me...twenty-eight...kids?" he asked, lecherously.**

**Sango winced. She knew this was coming but she didn't want him to die.**

**"How about I bear you ten kids and we take in eighteen?" she offered, tears still falling.**

**He smiled. "Thank you...Sango...I love...you." She held his head in her arms. **

**"Miroku!" she cried out, sobbing. His head fell. "Miroku! NO! Don't leave me!! Now how am I suppose to give you twenty-eight kids? Miroku!!" **

**She held him close to her, but she knew he would never come back. That just made her cry harder.**

**She winced in pain as she felt heartbreak. **

**Then anger flared in her eyes. "NARAKU!!" she screamed in hatred. She was going to kill him for taking away her brother and her man.**

**She placed his body behind a pillar so no demons could go after him. "I'll take care of him." a servant girl with red hair told her, gently placing him in her lap.**

**"Who are you?" Sango asked, suspiciously.**

**"My name is Minori. I am Kagome's personal servant. She was my best friend except the times that her eyes go blank. That is when she remembers no one. Just like your brother. Please...kill Naraku and free me from this place, this body." she begged.**

**Sango nodded and ran off to join Inuyasha.**

**Sesshomaru**

**Sesshomaru beat the crap out of every demon that came his way. All he wanted to do was jump up and free Rin but he didn't know how to reach her. **

**Once again a demon charged at him. Quickly, he sliced the demon into six pieces, sending poison into it's body. He sighed then noticed that Sango was running towards Naraku, anger in her eyes. He looked to the spot where she ran away from and realized that Miroku had died.**

**"Daddy! Go save him! Go, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried from above him. He nodded to her and ran towards Miroku.**

**"Miroku...don't die! Please! Sango needs you! They need you to help defeat Naraku!" a females voice cried out, reaching Sesshomaru's ears.**

**_'Who's voice is that? It's so sweet and honey-like.' _he thought. Maybe this person could be his mate...if of course, she was a demon...**

**He raced around the pillar and then saw Miroku laying in a female's lap. She had short red hair that was straight and green eyes. She reminded him of the female demon he kept thinking about.**

**She gasped when she saw him. "Your...your that angel who saved my life! Oh please! Please save Miroku's! I would do anything for you! We need to kill Naraku! That's the only way I could get out of this body!" She begged.**

**"I'm...not an angel. And That's why I'm here. To save the monk's life and kill that wretched person who stole my Rin." he told her, taking out the tenseiga.**

**"Who's Rin?" Minori asked him. She knew that this was the demon that she fell in love with...but did he have another love?**

**"Rin is like my foster daughter. She's up in the cages and I don't know how to get her down." he sighed and muttered the words, slowly bringing Miroku back to life.**

**Minori sighed in relief. Miroku was alive and her angel wasn't in love with someone else.**

**"Who are you?" he asked her. **

**"My name is Minori, Lord. How can I ever repay you for saving the monk?" she asked him. Miroku stood up.**

**"Thanks, Sesshomaru. I gotta go help Sango now and talk about when she's gonna marry me." he grinned and ran away.**

**"Sesshomaru...Lord Sesshomaru." she murmured over and over again. The name sounded so perfect in her mouth.**

**He was shocked to say this but this human girl said his name better then anyone else has...besides Rin.**

**"Well, do you know how I could get up there to save Rin and the other children?" he questioned. **

**Her face lit up. "Yes!" she cried and grabbed his hand. "Follow me!" **

**His heart beated faster the moment she touched him. Warmth filled him.**

**Could this be the 'warmth' that Sango and Miroku were talking about?**

* * *

**Inuyasha**

**Naraku dodged out of the way...again. **

**"Kagome!" Naraku shouted, grabbing the girl. She screamed.**

**"Don't come any closer and don't you dare throw anything at me." he warned, holding Kagome in a choke hold. He pressed his arm tighter, suffocating her.**

**Inuyasha winced as Sango and Miroku lowered their weapons. In this rate, Naraku was going to kill Kagome.**

**"Kohaku!" Naraku called out.**

**Kohaku stepped out from the shadows. Sango gasped, tears falling from her eyes once again. "Kohaku.."**

**"Yes, Master Naraku?" he asked, bowing.**

**"Give me your shard." he ordered.**

**Kohaku obeyed despite Sango's shouting. He turned towards his right so Naraku could take the shard out of his left side of his neck.**

**"Kohaku! Don't!" Sango shouted. Miroku held her back.**

**Naraku laughed as he took the shard out of Kohaku's neck, and the boy collapsed. **

**"KOHAKU!"**

**Naraku slipped the shard into the pendant around Kagome's neck. **

**"Yes! The only one now is The one that I have." he grinned and reached for the pendant but before he could grab it Kagome kicked him in his...spot.**

**"OWWWWWW!" he screamed. He growled and tightened his hold on her.**

**"Inu...yasha..." she called out, before going into unconsciousness.**

**He threw her body to the side, and Inuyasha growled when he heard her hit the floor.**

**"Naraku!" he shouted. He raised his sword.**

**"Backlash wave!"**

**"Hiraikotsu!"**

**"Fox Fire!"**

**"Smashing Top!" **

**And Kagome who was extremely weak, picked up her bow and arrows and shot Naraku from behind. Then she once again gave in to the temptation of total darkness.**

**Inuyasha looked up to the kitsune kids and they grinned and gave him thumbs up. For once he was grateful that they had tagged along. **

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Naraku shouted, screaming in agony. **

**He collapsed to the floor.**

**"Is he dead?"**

* * *

**Sesshomaru**

**Sesshomaru had finally calmed down from this human girl holding his hand. She had led him to above the fight.**

**Minori smiled, happy that she had learned all this about Naraku's castle. She wanted to save his foster child too.**

**She pulled a huge lever and slowly, the cages came back up. Soon, they were in front of Minori and Sesshomaru.**

**"Daddy!" Rin cried out happily. Minori was shocked. This human girl was his foster child? She had thought that it was the kitsune girl at least.**

**Minori opened Shippo and Akiko's cages as Sesshomaru clawed open Rin's. The little girl jumped into Sesshomaru's arms.**

**"Lord Sesshomaru! I missed you so much! You came to save me!" she cried, holding onto Sesshomaru's neck.**

**Shippo held onto Akiko. "Are you ok, Aki-chan?"**

**She nodded, happy that she was close to Shippo again.**

**Minori went and opened the last cage, having a dizzy Kouga stumble out.**

**She helped him stand straight. **

**Sesshomaru placed Rin on the ground. "Let me do it, Wench." **

**He came over and with one hand picked up Kouga, throwing him over his back.**

**Minori sighed in relief. He is so strong. **

**"Let's go." **

**Suddenly, a yellow light swirled around Minori.**

**"What's going on?" she shouted, scared.**

**Everyone stood there watching.**

**Then, Minori was gone...**

**...and replaced with a red-headed kitsune female. **

**"I'm back! That means...Naraku's dead!" She yelped in glee.**

**"Your...your a demon..." Sesshomaru said, unbelievably.**

**She blushed. "Yes. Naraku changed me into a human but now that he's dead I am free."**

**He dropped Kouga. This was the girl he had been thinking about! He knew that this girl was going to be his mate.**

**Minori almost yelped when Sesshomaru swooped her up.**

**"You're the one that I've been thinking about whenever I'm worrying about mating! You...you must be my mate!" he cried, not caring if there were kids around.**

**"Akiko, Rin, don't look!" Shippo told the girls, making them turn around and cover their eyes. "You'll go blind!"**

**Minori's heart thumped. Mate? With Sesshomaru? Really?**

**"Would you be my mate?" he asked her, scared that now that he had found her that she was already in love with someone else.**

**"Yes! Of course! Truth be told, I actually...have loved you since the day I met you." She confessed, blushing.**

**He held her closer to him. "I love myself for saving you." he told her.**

**Then, he leaned down and kissed her. She stared at him but then slowly relaxed and closed her eyes.**

**He then broke away. "We gotta go back downstairs." **

**She nodded, sighing in bliss and went to lead the way while Sesshomaru picked up Kouga again.**

**"Will she be my mommy then, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, looking up at him.**

**"Yes. And I like to be called Daddy more then Lord Sesshomaru when it comes to you, Rin." he told her, lovingly. He was finally going to be the most powerful and strongest demon alive...and he was also going to be the most happiest.**

* * *

**Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha went over and took the shard from Naraku's pocket. **

**Sango ran over to Kohaku's limp body and sobbed while Miroku tried to comfort her.**

**"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried out. He ran over to Kagome, and hugged her close to him.**

**"Inu...yasha...I...love...you." she choked. **

**"Kagome! I love you too! I love you too!" he cried out, tears falling from his eyes. This has never happened to him before.**

**He dropped the last shard into the pendant. "Kagome, I love you too."**

**Suddenly, Sesshomaru came out holding Kouga and a kitsune girl was leading them all. Following her was the little kids.**

**"KAGOME!" Shippo cried out, running towards her. Akiko followed and then the kitsune girl did too.**

**"Minori...you...look...awesome!" Kagome sputtered, losing breath.**

**Sesshomaru walked over to Kohaku, and tried to save his life.**

**"Thank you Sesshomaru!" Sango cried out.**

**"Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha cried. Suddenly, the pendant broke and out came the jewel. **

**White light surrounded them all. And then an angel appeared.**

**"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked. Then he sobbed. Kagome had stopped breathing and her heart stopped beating.**

**"Kagome..."**

**"My name is Midoriko. And I am the shikon jewel. Thank you for freeing me. How can I ever repay you?" the woman asked Inuyasha, lovingly.**

**"Please, give me a second chance! Please! I need it! Please save Kagome's life! I can't live without her!" he confessed to all his friends.**

**Midoriko smiled. "Very well." **

**The white light once again surrounded them, and then it disappeared. **

**Inuyasha looked down at Kagome...waiting. But nothing happened.**

**"DAMMIT!" he cried.**

**"Inuyasha...watch...your language." Kagome told him, slowly coming back. **

**"KAGOME!" everyone shouted. **

**"Yeah, yeah. I'm alive, ok?" she asked, tiredly.**

**"We also have good news." Minori chirped up. "We're going to be mated!" **

**Sesshomaru picked up Rin and placed an arm around Minori.**

**"Congrats! You guys do look like a family!" Kagome told them, happily. **

**Everyone congratuated them and they beamed.**

**"Well, me and Sango are going to be married too!" Miroku whined. Everyone went silent. Sango blushed.**

**"REALLY?!" Kagome squeled. This was so awesome.**

**Kohaku sat up. "Congratulations, Sis." **

**"Kohaku! You remember!" She said, hugging onto him. "I have always remembered." he answered, hugging her back.**

**"Looks like everyone would be heading their own way." Miroku sighed. **

**"Yes. And I guess I have to go back to my own time." Kagome said sadly. She had wanted to stay with Inuyasha but he didn't want her here.**

**"No, don't leave me Kagome!" Inuyasha told her, holding her closer to him.**

**"Yeah, Kagome! He already confessed to everyone that he loved you and that he couldn't live without you!" Minori said, making Inuyasha blush.**

**"Really?" Kagome asked him. "Yes." he admitted, shyly.**

**She then held his face up and kissed him.**

**"Awwh."**

**"Ew!"**

**Everyone laughed and got up to go on their way.**

* * *

And that was chapter 10! Wow! It's so long! Oh well. But we're not done yet! So please continue to watch out for more chapters! You never know what's going to happen :D

please review and tell me how much you like this chapter or how much you hate it! Thank you!


	11. Seeing a new side of Kirara

oh wow. I'm almost done my first fanfic! How do u guys like it so far? hmm..i should probably start on the sequel i mean, I dont want u readers to wait for it...

Ok ill try to make time for that too but im almost writing fanfics for er...well other animes...my most favs actually.

Disclaimer: Yes, I do own inuyasha. -rolls eyes- no of course not u...u...er...w/e. I dont own Inuyasha but i do own my own OCs and plot line...and that was not sarcastic. :D.

* * *

"talking"

'_thinking'_

(cat talk)

ok enjoy! and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**( Human liars.) Kirara swore. They had said that they should go on their own way now that Naraku was defeated but somehow, their own ways was actually the only way.**

**She sighed as she carried yet again two sleeping kitsune kids down the mountain.**

**She had intended to tell Sango that she wanted to go and explore a bit...mainly to go see if she could find Masao.**

**'_Masao...'_ she thought, dreamily. **

**Soon, the gang rested in the opening for the night. Even Sesshomaru and his little gang tagged along.**

**As Kagome started to ge tthe sleeping bags out, Inuyasha went to help her.  
**

**"Let me help you Kagome." he told her. He tried to grab the sleeping bags away. "No, Inuyasha! I'm not weak!" she shouted back.**

**(Uh oh, here we go again.) **

**"NO, stupid Wench! Give it to me!"**

**"I'm not a Wench! I'm Kagome! Osuwari!" **

**Inuyasha fell into the ground, waking up the children. **

**"Inuyasha, stop being such an idiot." Miroku sighed, he snucked over to Sango who was beside Kirara.**

**"So, Sango, when do you want to start having our children?" he asked her, lecherously. **

**"Hentai." she murmured, blushing. They after all, were getting married.**

**"And what did you mean by taking in eighteen?" he asked, sliding his hands around her waist. He pulled her down too as he sat.**

**"Well, I'm not going to bear twenty-eight kids, ya know. But if you want that much, we can adopt and take in children who are abused or left alone. I mean, I've always wanted to do so...but I don't want to give up my work as a tajiya." she sighed. This was tough.**

**"No problem. I don't want you to give it up anyway." he told her, leaning in closer.**

**Kirara turned away sick. They just made her miss Masao more.**

**Kirara let the children down, and turned into her little kitten self. She meowed at Sango.**

**(Master, stop flirting and go to sleep!)**

**Sango looked at Kirara. "Miroku, let's talk about it later. We need to get married first anyway."**

**He began to whine. "I just want to know what sex is like." he muttered. Sango looked at him, shocked. **

**"What?"**

**He looked at her. "Well...the thing is..."**

**"Your a virgin?!" Sango asked, unbelievably.**

**Miroku nodded, seemingly in shame. "I know. I always turn out to be so full of myself and yet I've never even touched her girls breast before. Like, without clothes on."**

**Sango laughed. "Aw, it's ok Miroku. I haven't had my first time either."**

**(What is wrong with you people? You don't just go around telling everyone that. Sheesh.) Kirara rolled her eyes. Ok, yeah she was a little upset that they were still going the same way even though, Kirara truthfully didn't know where to head afterwards.**

**She sighed. This was going to be a long long night.**

* * *

**Ayame**

**Ayame sighed. The feeling in her gut was too much to bear. She knew what she had to do. **

**"Mom! Dad! I need to talk to you!" she cried out the hut, picking up Ayutarou. Everyday she had played with him and today was no different. He was to cute to pass up.**

**She walked outside. After what had happened with Kouga, her parents usually was out, 'taking care of business'. But in truth, they had wanted to get her a new betrothal. **

**She sighed again and then spotted her parents coming towards her.**

**"Mom, Dad. I want to talk to you about something." she told them, placing Ayutarou in her mother's arms. **

**"Ayame! We have great news!" her mother cried.**

**"Mom, I have something-"**

**"We found you a new betrothal!"**

**"But, Mom-"**

**"He's handsome and sweet.."**

**"Mom..."**

**"...and he's the next chief in his tribe."**

**"But Mom-"**

**"Oh, Ayame, you're going to be so happy!"**

**"MOM!" Ayame cried out in rage. She didn't like to be ignored and her mother should know that.**

**"Let her talk, Sweetie." her father said, calming down her mother.**

**Ayame let out a breath slowly. "I don't want to have a new betrothal." **

**Her mother gasped and her father's jaw dropped to the ground.**

**"What on earth do you mean, Aya?" her mother asked. She began to stroke her daughter's face as she realized that Ayame was once again going to leave.**

**"Mother, I'm sorry! I know, I'm stupid to love him so much! But I can't help it! Mother, do you know what it feels like?" she asked, tears falling from her emerald green eyes.**

**Her father stepped closer to her, pulling her into an embrace. "Oh Ayame."**

**Her mother wiped away her tears. "We know exactly what you mean. What it feels like."**

**Ayame's head shot up. "What?"**

**Her mother looked her in the eye. "Actually, we never did tell you about how we are today, did we?"**

**Her father began to speak. "Ayame, Kouga reminds me a lot of myself. When I was younger, about your age, I was also like him. I...I wanted to see the world. I was stubborn and I could care less about anybody else. But I loved your mother. Down to the bottom of my heart. I just wasn't ready to be tied down. That must be what Kouga meant. I have a feeling that he does love you, and that you just need a good enough reason for him to be yours. Your mother's reason was quite easy. "**

**"What was the reason, Mom?" Ayame asked her mother. Her father let go of her. **

**"I told your father that I would wait." her mother replied softly. **

**Ayame nodded and smiled. "Would it be alright if I go back to him?" **

**Her mother smiled but had tears in her eyes. "Visit soon, Daughter." **

**Ayame kissed her father goodbye and then hugged her mother. She picked up Ayutarou. **

**"Ayutarou. Be a good boy ok? I'll be back soon. And when I am, you'll be all grown up. Bye-bye." She kissed him lightly on the nose.**

**He giggled and replied, "Bye-bye Onee-chan! I...love you. Take...care."**

**Ayame laughed, feeling tears of happiness fall from her eyes. Her brother just told her he loved her! What more could she ask for in him?**

**She put him back in his arms and ran off to find her best friend. She found Mitsuki by the river.**

**Mitsuki wanted to be a healer in their small village. She had practiced enough to know if you were sick or not by the look of your face. And she was psychic. **

**"Ayame, are you leaving so soon?" she asked, sadness in her eyes. **

**Ayame nodded. "Before I go, tell me of my future." **

**"Well, I know for sure about one thing."**

**"What is it?"**

**"Someone would be coming with you. And no one could see this person, no wolf. Not until two months later..."**

**Ayame gasped. Oh boy.**

* * *

**Kirara**

**Kirara stood up. It was really late already. She walked towards the edge of the mountain once more. Quietly, she transformed into her human form.**

**She smiled as the breeze went through her blonde hair. Suddenly, a scent hit her.**

**"Masao?" she murmured, knowing that it had to be him. No one else she knew smelt like him. **

**She turned around and came face to face with...**

**Akiko.**

**"Oh! Akiko! It's just you." Kirara sighed. She actually had wished that it was Masao But wait, Akiko didn't smell like Masao, so...he was near?**

**"Who's Masao?" the little girl asked, walking up to stand beside Kirara.**

**"Some guy." Kirara answered, once again starring out at the moon.**

**"It's beautiful isn't it?" Kirara asked.**

**"Just like you." Akiko answered. Funny, that's what Masao always says.**

**Now that she mentioned it, Akiko did smell like Masao a bit.**

**Akiko looked up at her and smiled.**

**"Akiko...do you know anyone...named Masao?" Kirara asked slowly.**

**Could Akiko be Masao's child? No, because Akiko was a kitsune while Masao was a neko demon.**

**"I...don't know actually. I think I've heard that name before...But I'm not sure." Akiko yawned.**

**"Ok, I was just wondering. Akiko tell no one of this ok? Promise?" Kirara asked, holding out her pinky.**

**Akiko giggled and twisted her own pinky into Kirara's. "Promise."**

**"Now go to sleep."**

**"Ok! But you know, Kirara...you really should show this side to Sango one day. I mean, you look so fab! Sango loves you. She's going to love this side too." And with that, Akiko left. **

**Kirara stared out to look at the treetops, Akiko's words not leaving her mind. She wants to, but she doesn't know when.**

**Kirara sighed and transformed into a kitten, before walking back to the sleeping group. She snuggled close to Shippo and Akiko. Akiko smiled, knowing just how helpful she had been to Kirara. **

**The next Day with Inuyasha's group**

**"Morning!" and "Hey! How didja sleep?" were heard all over the place. It seemed really cheerful.**

**Kagome made breakfast which everyone was glad for. They gobbled it all down.**

**When everyone was done, Sesshomaru stood up. **

**"Well, this was fun. But we need to be on our way to creating a new life." he told the rather large group.**

**Minori ran over to give Kagome one final hug. "Take care, Kagome."**

**"Take care, Mino-chan." **

**Rin stumbled over to Kohaku, who was enjoying some chocolate with Shippo and Akiko. "Bye, guys." she said, quietly.**

**Kohaku stood up. "We'll see each other soon. I no longer belong to Naraku so I can go anywhere I want. I'll visit you." **

**Rin looked up at him with her big brown eyes. "Really?" **

**He smiled and nodded, pulling her into a tight hug. "I love you Rin. Wait for me, for us. When we grow older, ok?" **

**Rin gasped. Kohaku felt the same way about her that she felt about him? **

**"I love you too Kohaku." she whispered, not wanting anyone to know. She was going to keep this to herself.**

**Rin stepped away as Kohaku let go of her. "Bye." **

**"Bye." **

**Rin went to hug Akiko and Shippo, at the same time. "Bye guys. Let's have a play date next time." **

**Shippo laughed. "Sure!" **

**Akiko looked at Rin. "Bye Rin. I hope you have fun with your new mother and father." **

**Rin smiled. "Of course I will!" With that she ran back to Sesshomaru who was already with Jaken and Minori. Minori walked beside Rin, holding onto her hand. Rin turned around one last time to wave to Kohaku. **

**He smiled at her, but was feeling sad inside. He was going to miss her.**

**"Well I guess I'm next." Kouga said. "I have a very special job to do."**

**"Awwh, Kouga. Why don't you stay with us for a couple of days? Your wounds are not fully healed. And you could collaspe at any given moment." Kagome warned.**

**Kouga smiled. "Ok."**

**"No way in hell!" Inuyasha swore, not wanting the wolf any closer to Kagome.**

**Kagome glared at him. "Osuwari."**

**Inuyasha fell into the group, earning a mouthful of dirt and howls of laughter from the gang.**

**"Just two days then." Inuyasha said, muffled.**

**Kagome sighed. Boy, were guys ever stubborn.**

**Miroku hugged Sango from behind. "I want to start." He murmured in her ear. She blushed. **

**"I want us to be the first to bear children." he told her, taking in her scent. Her hair smelled so wonderful.**

**"Miroku...I'm not ready yet." Sango told him, getting out of his grasp. She walked over to Kohaku.**

**"Yes, Sis?" he asked her. "Kohaku, would you be staying with us from now on?" she questioned, hoping the answer was yes.**

**He merely nodded. **

**Shippo stood up and walked towards Kagome, Akiko right at his heels. **

**"Kagome...would it be alright if I return to my old village?" Shippo asked, slowly. Kagome had become like his mother for him and he didn't want to leave her but he didn't want to leave Akiko either.**

**Akiko looked shocked. "Shippo! I don't want to return to my old home! I don't know where my mother is! I like it here, with this group. Kagome, can't we stay?" **

**Kagome looked from Shippo then to Akiko. "Whatever you guys want. I only want what makes you happy."**

**Akiko smiled.**

**As Shippo stood there, asking for some more treats, Akiko snuck over to Kirara who was laying down.**

**"Hey, Kirara." **

**"Meow." Kirara returned. (Hey.)**

**"Watsup? When are you going to show Sango?" Akiko whispered. **

**"Mew. Mew." Kirara answered. (Not now, Akiko that's for sure.)**

**"But when?" **

**(Dunno.Wait you can understand me?)**

**"Of course. I learned this language before."**

**(Oh. Who taught you?)**

**"Um...Master M."**

**(Master M eh? Was he a neko?)**

**"Yup. Duh!"**

**(Oh, kool.)**

**"I know." **

**(Go and play, Aki-chan.)**

**"How come you're always telling me to go play? I want to be here with you."**

**(Fine.)**

**Suddenly, Sango popped out from no where. "Akiko, you understand Kirara?"**

**(Say no! Say no!) "Meow." **

**"Er...not really Sango. I just make up what she says. She tells really good stories." Akiko told Sango, giggling.**

**Sango laughed and replied, "Ok." She walked back towards Kagome who was digging into her backpack to find a treat for Shippo.**

**Kirara sighed in relief.**

**"I should have told Sango. Kirara, she's your best friend! You need to tell her!"**

**(I don't think so.) Suddenly, a scent came to both of them.**

**(Masao...) Kirara said at the same time Akiko whispered, "Master M..."**

**They looked at each other.**

**(You know Masao?!) **

**"Um...I guess so if this is Masao's scent! I haven't seen him since...well since I left the village."**

**(Oh wow.) **

**"Come to mention it, he had told me that he was looking for someone. And he told me to call for him if I ever did find her. I think he was talking about you, Kirara!"**

**(Maybe...but how could you contact him?)**

**"With this." Akiko held out a chain necklace, and on the chain was a whistle. "We were really close."**

**(Ooo, try it, Akiko!) **

**"Ok." Akiko blew into the horn for a couple of seconds.**

**They waited. **

**Nothing ****happened.**

**Kirara looked towards the ground, sighing.**

**"I'm sorry, Kirara. I'm going to try again. But over there, where no one is. Come with me." Akiko stood up and ran into the forest, right towards the edge of the mountain. Kirara followed her.**

**Once they were settled, Akiko took out the whistle again.**

**She blew into it a bit longer then the last time.**

**(Nothing's happening.)**

**"Maybe he needs time to get here. When we're on our way, I'll keep try-" Akiko was cut off by someone's yelling.**

**"AKIKO!" A male's voice cried out, swooping out of nowhere and picking her up.**

**Akiko screamed, alerting the other members of the group.**

**"Let's go! Something's happened to Akiko!" Kagome and Shippo shouted, and everyone followed the voice of the scream.**

**When they finally reached the edge, everyone gasped.**

**There was a male demon in his human form holding onto Akiko, who was frailing around in his arms. And there was a blonde demon standing beside him, trying to get Akiko back. **

**"Kirara!" Sango motioned. When she didn't appear Sango looked around. "KIRARA!" **

**The blonde girl looked at Sango. "Stop shouting. I'm right here." **

**That made Everyone gasp again.**

**"Let Akiko go! Akiko shoot him with your kitsune-bi!" Shippo shouted. He was scared for his friend.**

**But what they hadn't expected was for Akiko to laugh.**

**"Wow, Akiko-chan! You sure have grown heavier." the male laughed, placing Akiko on the ground. Kirara moved closer to Akiko but was surprised to see Akiko throw her arms around the male's legs. "MASTER M!" **

**the blonde girl gasped. "It's nice to see you too, Kirara." he told her, pulling her into an embrace.**

**Tears fell from Kirara's eyes. How she had missed his hugs.**

**"Wait, what's going on here?" Sango asked, totally confused. That girl was Kirara?**

**Kirara stepped towards Sango. "Hey, Sango. I'm sorry for not showing you this side of me. It..just never came up." Surprisingly, Sango hugged onto Kirara.**

**"You look wonderful, Kirara! Now, who's that?" she asked, pointing to Masao.**

**"The name's Masao. I taught Akiko a couple of years back and I've known Kirara my whole life. Which, mind you, is quite a long time. Kirara has been here for quite a long time too. And...I came to take Akiko and Kirara back." he told the group.**

**Shippo gasped. "NO! Why do you want Akiko? You can't have her!" Tears came to his eyes.**

**"Well, I did tell Akiko that I would adopt her as my own once I found my mate, which so happens to be Kirara. Or was suppose to be but she had to leave. She had to leave to go and travel with her master...which , by the way, is who?" he asked, looking around. Then he spotted Sango.**

**Sango spoke up. "I guess that would be me. But...Kirara, you did that for me?"**

**"Well, yes. You saved my life and I owed you deeply." **

**"NO! Akiko!! No, you're really going to leave me?" Shippo cried out, running over to Akiko. **

**"Shippo..." Kagome called softly. She knew this was painful for the little kitsune.**

**"Um...Master M, is it alright if Shippo comes along?" Akiko asked, looking up to Masao.**

**Masao smiled. "Who said we were going anywhere? I found the perfect heir to the chief's spot in our village, Kirara. That means I am free. I could go anywhere I want. So where do you guys want to stay?"**

**"Near Kagome!" "Near Sango!" "Near both!" were the responses he got.**

**The group burst into laughter. **

**"Well, Kagome, where are you staying?" Sango asked her long-time friend.**

**"I guess near Kaede's village and near the well so I can travel." Kagome answered, taking Inuyasha's hand. He blushed a deep red but didn't move.**

**"That's where we're going to stay too, right Miroku?" Sango asked her finace. He nodded. "Anywhere you want, Hun."**

**The children yelped in glee and jumped up and down.**

**Masao laughed and pulled Kirara close to him. "You would be my mate wouldn't you?" **

**She smiled. "Of course. You promised." **

**He laughed. "I know." **

**He leaned down to kiss her. Kirara nearly melted at the sudden movement.**

**"Awwwh." **

**"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!"**

**"Once again, people kiss." Shippo sighed. **

* * *

ok so there u go. chapter 11 of second chance!! How do you like it? I think I have about 2 more chapters left so dont leave now!

please review! I'm going to start on the sequel soon cuz I know what's going to happen in the next couple of chaps. yay me! not much of a cliffhanger there but my fingers are tired. I'm also working on a fanfic for mmppp and im trying to try to finish shugo chara so i can do a fanfic for that too but there are only subs up to ep 34 so that stinks cuz i gotta wait ...i dont even no how much eps there are! Do you know? If you do , tell me!

please review and tell me how u would like me to finish the story off. Should I give you a piece of the next story or maybe jsut keep it to myself? REVIEW! PLEASE. pce out :D


	12. Finally mates!

-sigh- I'm so sad. I only have a couple of more chapters left. :(. oh well. I got other stories :D.

hey. Thanks for reading so far. Dont leave now theres another a couple more chapters and u want to know what happens don't you? Well I'm curious about Kouga...i mean everyone has their own little thing going and Kouga's the only one. Poor him. Plus, what happens with Kikyou? And will Naraku come back? uh oh. if he does that would be a bummer but hey its my story :P

Disclaimer: No i dont own Inuyasha but I do own MMPPP, shugo chara, sugar sugar rune, mew mew power, sailor moon, and card captures and soon I will own the WORLD . Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!! -grins evilly-

lol ok please read and enjoy! plus don't forget to review :D (i was only joking bout the disclaimer...i don't own any of that.)

* * *

"talking"

'_thinking'_

(cat talk)

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Kikyou stared out at Naraku's castle. She had been staring for quite some time but she couldn't believe they actually beat Naraku. And that simple too. She sighed. It was a good thing that he was gone but still, she has the uneasy feelings...like he's not quite gone yet. **

**Kikyou walked closer to the peak of the mountain where she can overlook everything. She smiled at the bright moon. Soon, she would be heading off to Hell with Inuyasha by her side. That's what he promised isn't it?**

**Once again her soul-collectors dropped a couple of more souls into her body and she felt her energy raise.**

**"I've got to find Inuyasha now. He promised to come with me. Inuyasha, you are mine." she whispered to the moon.**

**She began to walk towards the campfire.**

* * *

**Kouga**

**Kouga sighed. He felt like a third wheel everywhere. Today was his second day like he promised with Kagome and Inuyasha so he could leave right?**

**He wanted to go look for Ayame but he wasn't sure if she even wanted to see him. Suddenly, a scent hit him. **

**"Ayame?" he thought out loud. Inuyasha heard him. He also sniffed. "Smells like it."**

**Kagome jumped up. "Really?"**

**Inuyasha nodded. **

**Sango and Miroku looked at Kagome. "Why are you so anxious, Kagome?"**

**She fidgetted with her school skirt. She had changed out of Naraku's ugly outfits long ago. "Well, I haven't seen her since forever and last time she wanted to fight me for Kouga when, no offense to you Kouga, but I don't like you." **

**Inuyasha spoke up. "Well, if she tries to touch you, I'll blast her with the tesseiga."**

**Before Kouga could say anything, a voice said, "Well I can't touch her. Not unless I want to put _her_ into trouble."**

**"Ayame..." Kouga whispered. Ayame stepped out of the shadows. "Hey, Kouga."**

**"Hey..."**

**"Hey Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara and what's your names?" **

**"Akiko." "Masao."**

**"Oh. Cool."**

**"What dp you mean by _her?_There's no one here." Kouga asked, running to Ayame.**

**"She will be. In a couple of months that is." Ayame answered, touching her stomach lightly.**

**Kagome gasped. "Oh my gosh! Ayame! You're pregnant?!"**

**Sango gasped too. She squeezed Miroku's hand as he sighed. He had wanted to get Sango pregnant before everyone else. "Told ya we could have done it the other day and have it over with."**

**She elbowed him in his stomach. "Congrats, Ayame."**

**Ayame beamed. "Thanks."**

**"Wait, so you're PREGNANT?? WITH WHO'S GOD-DAMN CHILD? WAS IT HOJO?!" Kouga shouted, anger boiling in him. He knew he had been stupid from the beginning now his woman was pregnant with someone else's kid.**

**Kagome and Sango sighed. They already knew the answer.**

**"One, who's Hojo? and two, yes I am pregnant. Three, this is your god-damn child, baka." She answered simply. She didn't want to get into a fight with him again.**

**"Oh." was all he could say.**

**"Kouga, you idiot." Inuyasha muttered. Suddenly, they were up and into a fist fight.**

**"Kouga, if you want me to pull you out then I'm going to hurt her!" Ayame shouted. At the same time Kagome shouted, "Osuwari!" **

**Inuyasha fell flat into the ground while Kouga stumbled over to Ayame. "So it's a girl huh?"**

**She nodded, pleased. "Yeah. Mitsuki told me."**

**"Oh." was all he could say once again. "What are we going to call her?"**

**"Don't know yet. We will later though, when she's born. You never know what could happen."**

**Kouga sat Ayame down so that she could have some breakfast. "Thanks, Kouga."**

**"No problem."**

**'_Yes! I'm going to get a cub! Yay!'_ he thought happily.**

**'_You're happy? Why?'_Inner Kouga asked.**

**'_Oh you. You're back. Well, that means no one else can take her. She's all mine. Besides, that means we did something didn't it?'_ he thought.**

**'_Ok, you got me there.'_Inner Kouga sighed.**

**Kouga grinned even more and began to serve Ayame.**

**Miroku sighed. "I still wanted you to be pregnant before anyone else."**

**"Oh shut up. It doesn't matter how long we take."**

**"Yes it does."**

**"No it doesn't."**

**"Yes."**

**"No."**

**"Yes!"**

**"No!"**

**"You guys stop it!" Kirara shouted. **

**"Fine." They both answered, grinning. Kirara sighed. Masao wrapped an arm around her. "You ok?" She smiled. "Yeah."**

**Once Ayame was finished, Kouga helped her up. "Well, I guess we would be on our way. We want to get back to my village before she gives birth but we'll inform you when our little angel is born ok?"**

**"Angel?!" Ayame cried. He nodded. "No way in hell! She's gonna be tough just like me!" **

**"Well she's going to have my looks!"**

**"Are you saying I'm ugly? I hope she doesn't have your arrogance!"**

**"Well you have arrogance too!"**

**"Shut up!" **

**"Ha! You would only say that if it's true!"**

**Kagome sighed. This was not good.**

**"Hey, mutts, shut up will ya? I'm trying to eat." Inuyasha said between mouthfuls of ramen.**

**"SHUT UP!" they both shouted at him.**

**Suddenly, Kouga pulled Ayame in and kissed her gently. "Sorry, babe."**

**She grinned and kissed him back.**

**"Oh gross! That's the only thing you guys like to do around here?" Shippo cried, disgusted. He covered Akiko's eyes.**

**"And a lot more." Miroku answered, thinking lecherously. Sango sighed and bonked Miroku on the head.**

**"Owie." Miroku whined.**

**Everyone laughed not knowing that a surprise was awaiting them.**

* * *

**Sesshomaru and Minori**

**Minori smiled at Rin. She was happy that her foster daughter was happy. Suddenly, Sesshomaru came behind Minori.**

**"Hey. Don't you think we should get started on that pup? I mean, or else someone else could take you." he whispered into her ear, his hands lightly going up and down her sides. **

**"Sesshomaru...Rin's here." she whispered back, looking at the little girl playing in the flower beds.**

**"Easy." he said. "Jaken! Watch over Rin. We have to take care of some business. We won't be that far but we don't know how long we'll take."**

**Jaken smiled, already knowing. "Have fun, Lord Sesshomaru."**

**"Mommy, Daddy, where are you going? Can I come?" Rin asked, looking at them with pleading eyes.**

**"Sorry, Hun, but you can't. We'll be back soon." Minori told her, kissing her forehead.**

**Rin nodded. "Ok then."**

**Sesshomaru smiled. This was great. In a flash they were gone, laughing and giggling deeper into the forest.**

**LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON**

**Once they were settled in a tree's shade, Sesshomaru pounced onto Minori. She yelped in surprised and laughed. His hands holding her wrists down he began to kiss her. He traced her lips and slowly she opened her mouth for him. His tongue quickly swept into her mouth, tasting each part of her.**

**Using his claws he sliced through her kimono. "Sess...that was my ...kimono!" she cried, taking deep breaths between kisses. "No matter." he told her, grinning.**

**With one move he pushed the clothes away, revealing him to her. He stared at her, completely surprised that it was that fast. She blushed deeply but began to untie Sesshomaru's er, clothes.**

**Soon, they were both working on the rather hard to take off piece of armor and cloth. Finally it cameoff of him, showing her his strong build and abbs. Minori blushed deeper.**

**"You look so cute when you blush." he told her staring at her chest. As a demon, they could smell that the other was aroused...deeply. He leaned down closer, and licked each of her nipples. His hands were trailing up and down her body and her ears twitched. **

**"Sess...get on with it!" she cried in impatience. He began to suck on her right breast, feeling her tit hardening in his mouth. She arched her back for him, so he could get more of her boob. **

**Her hands ran through his long silver hair, enjoying the feeling. He let go of that breast, happy that it was a birht red and was hard. He lightly fingered the other one, tracing its structure and folds. **

**"Sess..." she warned. He placed her left breast into his mouth and once again began to suck. His tongue played with her tit, feeling it grow hard. He was really enjoying this. Once both were hard and red, his kissed went down, over her belly. He stopped just above her clit, and grinned. **

**"Sesshomaru...don't go down there! Don't, come on." Minori dreaded this. She didn't know what it was but she didn't get a good feeling from that grin.**

**"Oh, please?" he begged but not waiting for an answer, he licked up her hot liquid. Her sweetness met his nose and he took it all in. She moaned and tried to pull on his shoulders but it was no use. He spread her legs farther apart, and slowly, stuck his tongue into her. She moaned again and grasped his shoulders as he licked her up. **

**She moaned and tried pulling again. "Sesshoamru get up here!" she demanded. "I can't wait any longer! Please?"**

**He finally came out an slithered up her warm, wet body. "Ok." he agreed. He began to kiss the soft spot on her neck, earning another moan. The spot somehow burned ad just made her more impatient. **

**"Sess!" **

**He positioned his cock right outside of her entrance, getting ready. She spread her legs more. She really wanted him to get a move on. Slowly, ever so slowly, he began to enter her. Her claws almost dug into his flesh but he didn't mind. Soon, he was pumping into her, getting moans and groans to keep him going.**

**"Harder...go...harder. Push...harder." she struggled to say, trying to breath. "Don't...stop...now..."**

**He grinned. This felt _good._But he knew he was getting tired, which was pathetic. He was a demon lord, and yet, just by having sex he was getting weak. He emptied out into her and collapsed onto her side. **

**"Sess...that was...amazing..." she said slowly, still trying to catch her breath. She learned into him and he wraped his bare arms around her. She blushed deeply as she still sensed that he was aroused. **

**His hand was still tracing her body, touching every part of her. Lastly, his hands rested on her breasts and just kept squeezing. **

**"Sess, whatcha doing?" she asked him, tiredly. He didn't like it was people called him "Sess," but when she called him it, he felt like he was in heaven. **

**"I can't help it. It feels _good."_he murmured. She snuggled into his arms and fell asleep. He grinned and pulled part of haori over them. With that he also fell asleep.**

**END OF LEMON END OF LEMON END OF LEMON END OF LEMON END OF LEMON END OF LEMON END OF LEMON**

**

* * *

**

Later with Minori and Sesshomaru

Minori glanced at Sesshomaru once again. She blushed.

_'How could I be so stupid to let him do that to me? I mean, does this mean we're mated or whatever?'_she thought, already regretting giving Sesshomaru her virginity. She sighed.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" Rin asked, looking up at her. Rin was making flower crowns.

"Oh nothing, Darling." Minori felt happy whenever she got to call her foster daughter a pet name. It came naturally to her.

Sesshomaru looked over to Minori and Rin, glad that finally he could work at being the most powerful without worrying about Rin. She was in good hands.

"Look! Do you like it? Can I put it on your head, Okaa-san?" Rin asked. She held up a beautifully made purple flower crown. Minori laughed and nodded. She loved the colour purple. Rin stood on her tip-toes and placed it lightly against Minori's red hair.

"You look pretty, Mommy. Daddy! Daddy! Look! Isn't Mommy pretty?" Rin cried, pulling on Sesshomaru's sleeve.

He smiled. "Yes, she looks beautiful. She always does." Minori blushed. Was he always like this?

Minori stood up for a walk. She needed time to think, and besides, walks are good, right?

"I'll be back, sweethearts." She told her mate and child.

She strolled off down the path of the forest, staring at the trees and clouds.

Sesshomaru worried that something would happen to her. He left Rin in Jaken's care and raced off after his beloved mate.

* * *

Inuyasha group

**Everyone stared. Kagome was shocked. "Wh-what? What's going on? I don't get it."**

**Inuyasha sighed. He never did tell Kagome about that promise to Kikyou a couple of years ago.**

**"Inuyasha...will...be...coming...with...me...to...hell...because...of...his...promise..." Kikyou said slowly, a pause after every word. She thought Kagome was retarded!**

**Kagome rolled her eyes. "I get that part. What I don't get is," she turned to Inuyasha, "why you didn't tell me."**

**Inuyasha fidgeted with his fingers and looked to the ground. "Kagome, I-"**

**"Maybe it's because he doesn't think of you special enough." Kikyou answered, sneering.**

**Kagome's chocolate eyes widened. Could that be true? She felt like crying, like running away from all this and going back to her own time. After all, Naraku was defeated. **

**Sango stepped forward. "Kikyou, that's mean. Inuyasha loves Kagome. He doesn't love you." **

**Kikyou glared at Sango. "Who asked you?"**

**"No one did. If they did you would've heard it."**

**"Then don't speak!" **

**"I will if I want."**

**Kikyou relaxed a bit. "Inuyasha, Darling, let's go."**

**"He's not your darling!" Shippo shouted, standing in front of Akiko. He wanted to stand up for Kagome but was afraid to leave Akiko unguarded. "Shippo, I'm powerful too. I can take care of myself." she told him. He didn't bulge.**

**Kikyou looked at him. "How would you know?" **

**Shippo puffed out his chest. "I just do."**

**Kikyou laughed a cold mean laugh. She grabbed Inuyasha's sleeve and dragged him away. Amazingly, Inuyasha followed. **

**"Oh screw him." Kagome snorted, looking away. Already tears were falling from her face.**

* * *

**Minori**

**Minori was feeling as if she was floating in the air. The forest here was beautiful! She let out a sigh of relief. All the stress of her chest was gone. Now the only thing she was worried about was whether she was pregnant or not.**

**Suddenly, she heard a rustle in the bushes. She turned around, scared. "Who is it?"**

**Nobody answered.**

**"I said, Who is it? Answer me! Show yourself!" She demanded, feeling freaked.**

**Then, out of the shadows came a very familiar kitsune male.And following him was a tribe full of people.**

**Minori gasped. These...these were her remaining people! They didn't all die! Tears fell down her face as she realized the two toddlers at the male's feet were Minaka and Mironu. The male of course was Nagisa.**

**"Chiefess." He greeted her, bowing down slightly. The people copied his movement.**

**"But I'm not your chiefess! I...I can't be!" Minori tried to say. The toddlers ran over to her. "Onee-chan!" **

**She picked them up, happily. She kissed each of their foreheads and hugged them close to her. "Minaka, Mironu." **

**"And no hug for me?" Nagisa whined. Minori gave in and hugged him tight. "Nagisa." she whispered unable to believe that her people had actually found her. **

**"Yeah, yeah. So, what's been going on?" he asked her, holding her at arm's length.**

**"Well, I'm, er..." she paused, not knowing how to say their betrothal was off. She was already mated! **

**"Excuse me? Hi." A brown-haired kitsune said. She stood beside Nagisa, a little too close. **

**"Oh! Hi. Um...Do I know you?" Minori asked, feeling foolish.**

**The girl laughed. "No. I was helping out some of these villagers and Nagisa found me. So I tagged along. You're Minori, the chief's daughter, right?"**

**"Um...yeah." Minori answered. This girl took more care of the villagers then she did! **

**"Minori...I don't know how to tell you this...but Haruki and I are...well, we'er mated. Minori, I guess the relationship between us was more of a brother-sister thing. Is that alright?" he asked, not wanting to see her reaction.**

**Surprisingly, she let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Kami! Well, first off, congratulation to you guys! And second, well, I'm sorta mated too. Sorta, since I don't know if I'm pregnant or not yet." Minori answered. **

**Nagisa smiled. "That's great! And yeah, you are." **

**Minori jumped in joy. While jumping she was also bouncing her siblings so they laughed in glee.**

**Then she stopped when she saw Sesshomaru step out of the forest. "Minori, you walk to fast! You didn't even give me enough time to make sure Rin was safe!" he scowled, walking over to her. "Oh! Who are these people?"**

**"i'm Nagisa. We're the tribe of her father. Um...but now she's our chiefess." Nagisa answered, stepping forward.**

**"Lord Sesshomaru of the West. It's a pleasure to meet you." Sesshomaru told him. **

**"Lord eh?" **

**"Yes." **

**"And what do you have to do with Minori?"**

**"I'm her mate."**

**Nagisa looked over to Minori who blushed slightly. "Congratulations." he said, cheerfully. **

**"Nagisa, I need to ask you a favor. I find it that you and Haruki are much better at keeping the village safe. I want to give the position of Chief to you and the position of Chiefess to Haruki. Is that ok?" Minori asked. She wasn't fit to be Chiefess. **

**Nagisa looked over at Haruki who nodded. "It would be wonderful." he finally answered. **

**"Thanks. And another thing, will it be alright if Minaka and Mironu come with me?" she asked once again, looking at her brother and sister. She couldn't bear to leave them behind.**

**"Well, I have grown fond of them but they are you're brother and sister. Ok, go ahead." Haruki answered her this time. Minori grinned. She was in Heaven right now.**

**"Shall we go?" Sesshomaru asked her, placing a protective arm around her waist. "Yes." she replied. Minori waved to her tribe. "Good-bye!" **

**"Bye, Minori." Nagisa whispered. It took him three yeras to find her and only half an hour to loose her again. This was going to be hard. At least he could rebuild the village now. "Well, where do you think we should rebuild our village?" **

**There were great suggestions and soon, they were travelling once more.**

**Minori was excited to tell Sesshomaru the news. "Sess! Guess what? I'm pregnant!" **

**He looked at her, shocked. A happy feeling boiling inside him. "Really? That's great!" He hugged her close to him.**

**"Who dis, Onee-chan?" Minaka asked, pointing to Sesshomaru. "Yeah, who dat?" Mironu chirped.**

**Minori laughed. "That's your older brother! He's my mate!" **

**The little toddlers laughed. "Ok!"**

**Once they were in the camping grounds Minori placed them down. Rin ran over. "Who are they?" she asked, giving a quick hug to both her parents. **

**"This is my brother and sister. Minaka and Mironu this is Rin." Minori introduced, happily.**

**Immediately, Rin took Minaka and Mironu off to play. She was excited to have them around too.**

**"We're really a happy family now." Sesshomaru whispered, in bliss. This...was was what he had always wanted? He definately was going to be most powerful, just for his family.**

**Sesshomaru hugged Minori and then they walked over to Rin, and watched over their family.**

* * *

**Kagome**

**Kagome walked over to the edge of the cliff. Just after Inuyasha left, so did Kouga and Ayame. Kouga had wanted to get Ayame back to his village before she gave brith. They were so happy. Shippo and Akiko were off playing somewhere with Kirara and Masao. Sango and Miroku are finally having sex. Soon, they need marriage. Kagome was the only one without someone to love her.**

**She sighed and looked up at the moon. "Inuyasha! How could you? How could you leave me?" she shouted, letting it all out.**

**"Who said I left you?" a voice asked, slipping his arms around her from behind. **

**"Inu...Inuyasha?" she questioned, slowly turning around. Yup, there he was, red haori and all. "What are you doing here?"**

**"You think I really want to be with Kikyou? Nah, I just had to take her somewhere else and tell her I didn't want be with her. I want to be with you. Have pups together. Be happy. She went to Hell by herself. Which I'm actually glad. I'm not ready to die." he replied, whispering into her ear. **

**"Inuyasha..." **

**His hands went up her shirt a bit and he turned her around, kissing her.**

**She relaxed immediately and let him into her mouth.**

**Once he let her go, she laughed and took them to some quiet place, so they can be mates.**

**Finally, they were going to be mates.**

* * *

Aww

. Wow eh? Happily ever after. For now. I got one for chapter left :D they are going to be mates yes. But i don't want to write that lemon scene. you can sorta understand what's going to happen. They are the most important ppl in this fanfic and they should have their own privacy. ok? :P

thanks and review please! pce out ... .


	13. Epilogue

well, this is it. last chapter. so sad ehh? I hope you like this chapter :D

disclaimer: no i dont own inuyasha...or do I? he he he

* * *

"talking"

'_thinking'_

(cat talk)

ok enjoy and please REVIEW -seriously, its the LAST chapter-

* * *

**Chapter 13 - One year Later-**

**"No! No, Sora! Don't touch that! Susumu! Hey! Sumiko! HEY!" a male's voice could be heard all over the forest.**

**"What's going on?" Kagome asked, stepping outside of their rather large house. They had four bedrooms; one for Kagome and Inuyasha, one for each of the twins and another for the guest room. They also had a large kitchen for Kagome, a living room, a playing room and a hot spring near the back. **

**"Let's go see. We could be early for the reunion right? Bring the twins." Inuyasha ordered. Yes, twins. one year ago they had discovered that Kagome was pregnant...with twins! One boy and one girl; how perfect! They are now tree months old, and soon will be talking and walking. Hanyou and youkai demons learn faster then mere human children.**

**Kagome rushed inside and picked up the black-haired girl first. "Hello, Yumiko. How was your nap?" Kagome cooed. Yumiko had midnight black hair like Kagome but had Inuyasha's gold eyes. She was mostly human and only had about quarter hanyou in her. But she was beautiful. **

**Kagome then picked up the tough looking silver-haired boy. He was called InuYoshi. InuYoshi had silver hair with jet-black streaks and was a full hanyou miraculously. He had claws and mini fangs, just like his pop. His eyes, though, were chocolate brown like Kagome. He wore a dark blue haori, to match his father's. Yumiko had on a light pink kimono, compared to Kagome's light green one.**

**Kagome rushed outside once again. Inuyasha was standing there and took InuYoshi from her. "Don't want something to happen to my pups." he told her, grinning. **

**Kagome rolled her eyes but quickly followed him to Sango's hut, knowing that the voice was from Miroku and the names he was calling were _some _of his kids. **

**"Kagome!" Sango cried out in relief. She was always happy to have a fellow mother around to help. Kagome laughed. Sango had picked up Yumiko and was playing with her. **

**"Sango!" Kagome laughed, taking back her only daughter. "You have twelve kids! Go play with one of them!" **

**Sango blushed. "We're going to get more, Kagome. But I don't know if I can handle them all. We're not good parents you see."**

**Kagome looked around the mansion-like house. It was huge for all the kids needing to be stuffed in there. Toddlers were waddling around in diapers while younger kids were running about, laughing and giggling.**

**"Sango! Look, there's not one unhappy kid around! You make wonderful parents! And to adopt so many!" Kagome exclained, shifting Yumiko onto the side of her hip. **

**"I guess. And there's more to come." Sango was once again happy to be doing what she loved most. She was teaching these young kids to defend themselves and how to use fake weapons. They were really great parents.**

**Miroku finally came into site with Inuyasha. Apparently the hanyou had to go around to find the rather tired man. **

**"Miroku! Use the whistle. NOW!" Kagome commanded. Miroku nodded and took the whistle that Kagome had given as a gift to take care of all his kids. He blew into it for a couple of seconds. **

**"Playing...with...kids...can...be...tough." he tried to say between taking breaths of air. Sango took out a cloth and wiped away the sweat on his forehead. **

**Soon, twelve kids lined up behind Sango and Miroku, all in order. "Introduce yourself." Miroku ordered.**

**"My name's Akane. I'm seven years old." the first girl told the couple. She wore a deep red kimono to match her name.**

**"Chikako. I'm six years old." the second little girl told them proudly. **

**"I'm Daichi! I'm also six years old!" the little boy cried out. He was overly excited.**

**"i'm Daiki. Daichi's little brother. I'm only five years old." a shy little boy whispered. **

**"My name's Emi! I'm four years old!" a young girl said to them.**

**"I'm Haruki. I'm three years old." a boy exclaimed.**

**"I'm Hanako. I'm also two." a girl said quietly.**

**"I'm...Kazuki...I one old." a baby sitting on the ground said, looking up at Kagome with his big green eyes. **

**Kagome laughed at the cuteness.**

**"And this is Sora. That's Sumiko. They are our only biological girls so far." Sango introduced, holding onto two little baby girls.**

**Miroku laughed. "This is Susumu. He's our only biological son. And this is Kimiko. We just found her about a week ago. She's about two months. Younger then Susumu, Sumiko and Sora, who are three months." **

**Kagome placed Yumiko down with all the other children and Inuyasha did the same with InuYoshi. The twins crawled off to play with the other kids. The only one not with them was Kimiko. **

**Kagome took Kimiko out of Miroku's arms. She had a couple of strands of blond hair and she had big purple eyes. "She's beautiful." **

**Miroku held onto Sango, holding her close to him. "I know."**

**"She looks too royal to live here. Her name, why did you give it to her?" Inuyasha asked, studying the young girl.**

**"We didn't. It came with her letter." Miroku told them, taking out a slip of paper.**

**_Dear future parents,_**

**_This is Kimiko. She's a lovely baby don't you think? I'm afraid I can't handle taking care of such a baby. She isn't even mine! It's a long story but her real parents are dead. Please do not try to look for them or me. I'm afraid I will die soon also and I need to find Kimiko a good home first. Please take good care of her and treat her like your own! And please, don't give her up for anything! She has been through so much for such a young age. Please, put her name, Kimiko with your surname, as too I do not know her real surname. I have also attached a letter for her when she grows older, so please, once she turns sixteen, give it to her. Thank you and Kami bless you._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_a very young mother. _**

**"Wow." Kagome let out. This was a first to her. "You're going to keep her right?" **

**"Of course we are! We are going to fulfill the role of parents for her. She has been through a lot, to lose three parents so young. We're not letting that happen! Besides, she gets along with all the other children and that makes our mission one less of a child. After all, I did promise Miroku twenty-eight and we only have twelve." Sango sighed.**

**Kagome laughed. **

**Inuyasha growled. "I have a feeling that she's different from other children." **

**"We all do, Inuyasha but that doesn't mean we'll treat her any different." Miroku told him, maturely.**

**Kagome laughed again. "Ok well, who wants some tea?" **

**"Oh I do!!" a little voice suddenly cried out. "Me too! And a lollipop!" another voice shouted. **

**Kagome spun around in time to catch both Shippo and Akiko. "Shippo! Akiko! My, you have grown so much!" **

**"Kagome!" they shouted happily. Kirara and Masao appeared. "Sango!" Kirara cried out happily. The next moment was hugs and laughs as the reunion went on.**

**Kouga stepped out of the shadows. Ayame was following him and following her was a little girl. "Hey, mutts!" Kouga yelled, glad to be with his friends again. Ayame slapped his arm. She picked up the little red-head girl with big blue eyes. **

**"Kagome!" Ayame greeted. "Ayame! Tsuki! Wow! She's grown so much!" Kagome exclaimed, giving Kimiko back to Miroku so she could pick up Tsuki. **

**"Hello Auntie Kagome." she greeted sweetly. "Wow! She can speak and she's not even one yet!" Kagome said, amazed.**

**Once everyone was settled, Inuyasha looked around. "The only people missing is Sesshomaru's family. Right?" **

**Looking around, everyone nodded. "And Kohaku. He went out a bit to get some snacks for us but he should be back any minute." Sango explained and then the chatter chatter began. **

**Kohaku walked in holding armfuls of snacks. Most were for the little kids but there were some for the adults too. He placed it on the kitchen table and glanced around. **

**_'Nope, looks like Rin's not here yet.'_he thought sadly. At the very thought, Sesshomaru came. Then Minori walked in, following her were four kids. **

**"Woah! Sesshomaru! four kids?! already?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, surprised. It had only been a year!**

**Sesshomaru shook his head. "No, you dumb-brain. Rin and the youngest there, Masaru, are mine. The other two, Minaka and Minoru are Minori's younger siblings." **

**Minori laughed and ran to hug the ladies while The children ran off to play. **

**Rin saw Kohaku and motioned for him to follow her. He did so.**

**Once they were outside, Kohaku finally spoke. "Hello Rin." **

**"Hello Kohaku." She whispered, shyly.**

**In a moment he had picked her up in a tight hug and swung her around. "Rin! Rin! I missed you so much!" he exclaimed, unable to hold it in any longer. **

**"Me too! I mean, not miss myself but I missed you too! Oh, Kohaku!" she told him, happy that she was in his arms again. **

**"Come with me." he told her, letting her go and taking her hand. He took her off towards the fountain. **

* * *

**Back with the Adults**

**"I have great news!" Kirara exclaimed, jumping up. **

**"Wbat is it?" everyone asked. **

**Kirara looked at Masao, who blushed. "Well, we were deciding to move closer to you, Sango, so we could help out with all the kids you've got now. Plus...once we're settled me and Masao are planning to have kits! And in a litter there's usually four, so as a token of my friendship, you can have one of my kits. We'll always be close by anyway." **

**Sango gasped. "What?"**

**"Please, Sango. I know you would make a lovely mother. She would still be mine but she just lives with you! The kids would love her!" Kirara persuaded.**

**"Ok." Sango gave in. "Thank you!" Kirara told her, hugging her best friend tightly. **

**Sango laughed.**

**Shippo jumped up. "I have news too! me and Akiko promised that once we both turn eighteen we're going to get mated!" he shouted proudly. Everyone burst into laughter.**

**"Shippo, where did you come from? You should be playing!" Kagome told him, shooing him outside. "Well, I just wanted to let you know." he said sadly. "And we're so happy for you and Akiko, Shippo but you have to wait a while before making that choice." Kagome told him. "Ok." he agreed.**

**Once Shippo was outside, Kagome returned to the room. And everyone began to tell stories once again.**

* * *

**Kohaku and Rin**

**"Ok, you can open your eyes now." Kohaku ordered from Rin. He had had her close her eyes so she wouldn't see where he was taking her. **

**Rin slowly opened her eyes and gasped. He had taken her to a waterfall, and surrounding it was all sorts of flowers. "It's beautiful!" she murmured, amazed.**

**"I know. That's why I took you here." Kohaku said.**

**"Oh I love it!" she told him, happily. **

**He pulled her into his arms. "I love you." **

**She blushed. He leaned down and lightly kissed her cheek. "I love you too Kohaku." she told him, finally admitting. _Was it ok for little kids to be in love? _she wondered. **

**He took a couple of purple and pink flowers from the ground and quickly made a flower crown, placing it gently on Rin's head. she smiled and he felt is heart melt. **

**He pulled her into an embrace again, taking in the smell of her hair, and her body's warmth.**

**It felt like time stopped for both of them.**

* * *

**Later at Night**

**Kohaku and Rin had returned to play with the younger kids. Soon, Sango called them all for dinner.**

**Once all the kids were seated down somewhere, Sango, Kagome and minori began to pass out bowls of soup and such while Kirara took care of the adults.**

**Once dinner was finished, Kagome picked up Yumiko and InuYoshi. "Sango, thanks for the meal. It was great to see everyone again but we really should get going. Come on Inuyasha." **

**Yumiko began to cry. "Oh, baby, shhh shhh its ok, we'er going home now, ok?" Kagome tried to comfort her but she continued to cry. Inuyasha grimaced and took InuYoshi out of Kagome's arms so she could quiet the little girl.**

**Once Yumiko was crying, some of the other kids cried too, creating a rather large racket. Mothers and siblings ran around, trying to get everyone to quiet which was impossible. Soon, everyone had quieted down except Yumiko who kept crying. **

**"I guess I should take her home now. " Kagome told the group, waving goodbye before walking ahead. Inuyasha followed her.**

**"Shut her up, Kagome!" he commanded, getting annoyed. InuYoshi scrunched up his face at the noise.**

**"No, No, InuYoshi, it's ok. Come on, it's ok. Don't cry." he cooed and InuYoshi relaxed. "See, Wench. Like that."**

**"My name is not Wench!" Kagome exclaimed, but thought better of it and continued to try to calm down Yumiko.**

**Finally, she fell asleep in Kagome's arms. "Finally. Pathetic half-human." Inuyasha muttered.**

* * *

**Later at midnight**

**"Hey! wench! Bring the little girl out here! It's beautiful!" Inuyasha called in from outside.**

**"Inuyasha! It's cold! they could get sick!" Kagome scowled. He seemed a bit different these days, especially today.**

**"Not my pups! Now come on!" he persuaded.**

**She gave in. "Fine." Kagome picked up a sleeping Yumiko and brought her outside. The cool night air woke her up and she began to sniffle. "No, shhh...Yumiko, please don't." Kagome begged. Yumiko quieted down.**

**On a log sat Inuyasha. He was holding onto InuYoshi. **

**"It's almost midnight." he whispered, wanting to see his daughter transform. Kagome sat beside him.**

**"Let's put both of them on the ground." Kagome suggested. Inuyasha nodded and placed the baby boy down as Kagome sat the baby girl beside him.**

**InuYoshi stared at Yumiko as silver ears appeared on her head and she got silver streaks and claws. He twitched his black ears.**

**Inuyasha sighed. He had wished that both his pup would be hanyou like him.**

**"InuYoshi would grow up to continue our family's greatness." he told his beloved mate.**

**"What about Yumiko?" Kagome asked.**

**Inuyasha sighed again. He should just tell her what he thought of that thing he called a pup. _His _pup. "Yumiko's ok, I guess." he stopped, not knowing how to go on.**

**_'Maybe we should just drown her.' _his youkai said, evilly.**

**"You guess?" Kagome questioned, raising her eyebrows.**

**"Actually no. Yumiko is a dissapointment. She can't be called a hanyou and definately not a human." he motioned to the ears. "She's a big fat nothing! She's pathetic! She can't even keep her hanyou form!" he spat, watching in disgust as Yumiko returned to her human form. **

**Kagome gasped. She could believe he had said that! She wasn't going to let him get away. "Oh yeah? What about me? I'm full human! She's your pup! I can't believe you said that! You're not fit to be a father! I'm going home and I'm taking the twins with me! You can be a lonely, pathetic Inu-baka!" she shouted, angrily, standing up.**

**She grabbed the babies and ran off towards the well.**

**Inuyasha chased after her. "Kagome! I wasn't talking 'bout both of them! Give InuYoshi back!" he shouted, quickly catching up to her. He didn't want to give up his son. Oh no, InuYoshi would become great.**

**They stood at the well, glaring at each other. InuYoshi struggled to get loose and finally freed himself, jumping into Inuyasha's arms. **

**Kagome winced as Inuyasha sneered. Tears streamed down her face and Yumiko began to cry too.**

**"FINE! Keep the boy! You love him much more than me or Yumiko anyway! I don't care! I...I hate you! I'm sealing up the well and never coming back!" she shouted. "OSUWARI!"**

**Inuyasha let InuYoshi jump to the ground before he fell faced-first in. He never did see Kagome leave and never return but InuYoshi sure did.**

**"Mommy..."**

* * *

so there's the last chapter of Second chance! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PARTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!

awwwhh...more InuYoshi ehh? I would tell you to stay tuned for the next chapter but there's not going to be one! Instead, there's going to be a SEQUEL!! yay!!

ok thanks for reading my story guys. I want to thank all the reviewers and ppl who just read my story and liked it. I'm sorry if you dont like the ending but I need to leave it there. please review and tell me whether your going to read the sequel or not!! and please, tell me how much you like or hate my story and if there's anything to change.

pce out and i hope i see you later in my sequel :D

Japanese words I have used throughout the story:

osuwari: sit

ramen: a kind of instant soup/noodles

haori: a kind of garment for men particalarly Inuyasha and now InuYoshi

miko: priestess

hiraikotsu: Sango's battle cry

hentai: pervert

Akiko: bright child or sparkle child

kitsune: fox demon

youkai: full demon

hanyou: half demon

inu-hanyou: half dog demon

neko: cat

otou-san: father

okaa-san: mother

onee-chan: older sister

kohaku: amber

inuyasha: dog demon (weird i no)

backlash wave: a move from Inuyasha's tesseiga

tajiya: demon slayer

sora: sy

sumiko: clear child

susumu: advanced;proceed

Akane: deep red

Chikako: thousand perfume child

Daichi: large land wisdom

Daiki: valuable great radiance

Emi: beautiful blessing picture

Haruki: sunshine randiance

Hanako: flower child

Kazuki: harmony hope

Kimiko: empress child

Masaru: victory

Minaka: beautiful child

Minoru: truth

Rin: dignified, severe, cold (yikes! I never knew that!)

InuYoshi: the best dog

Yumiko: arrow child


End file.
